Everything Has Changed
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: AU: Kate Beckett tiene dos cosas claras en la vida: su interés por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y su odio infinito hacia su peor enemigo, el chico mas imbécil que ha existido en la faz de la tierra. Lo que no sabe es que su enemigo está a punto de convertirse en algo más...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno que decir, esta historia surgió prácticamente de la nada porque había estado trabajando en otras, pero no terminaban de convencerme y ayer se me ocurrió esto y me gustó mucho el resultado. Realmente no se si alguien ya había escrito algo parecido, pero para variar, es bastante AU, y bueno, algo un poco mas diferente dentro de mi linea de AUs. Espero que les guste, todo review es bienvenido! :) **

**Histo dedicada a Luly, para que veas que si te quiero eh ;).**

**PD: Será en primera persona desde el punto de vista de ambos protagonistas. **

* * *

><p>Nunca he sido fan de los sistemas. Si, quizás mantienen las cosas en funcionamiento, pero hay que decir que son una mierda. Sobre todo el sistema en el que se maneja el último año de secundaria. Es como si desde el primer año en el que pisamos un salón de clases, estuviésemos destinados a participar en un sistema que no solo se alimenta de tu miserable alma, sino que además, te oprime si no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para sobrevivir a él.<p>

Mi punto es, que en la secundaria tienes que pertenecer a un grupo. No importa si no quieres hacerlo, porque si no perteneces a ningún grupo entonces eres del grupo de "los marginados", ¿lo veis?, la gente termina etiquetándote de forma contundente.

Realmente toda esa insensatez de querer pertenecer a un grupo es una cuestión que no solo puedes ver en los grupos de humanos, los animales también tienden a moverse en grupo, y me parece algo bastante natural, pero lo que me enerva, es esa constante búsqueda de aceptación, que hace que la gente la mayor parte del tiempo haga estupideces.

Y es que aparentemente la secundaria está llena de esos momentos y simplemente no puedes escapar de ellos, aunque no seas el protagonista.

Nunca me veréis intentando encajar, porque, según mi punto de vista, intentar imitar a un grupo te limita, y al igual que un sistema, te oprime y no te deja ser quien realmente eres.

Por eso mi grupo de amigos es tan diferente y variado. Y cada quien opina y piensa de la forma que quiere. No nos importa encajar realmente, pero gozamos de cierta popularidad por nuestras causas.

"Los vegetarianos" nos llaman. Sin embargo, somos más que eso. No solo nos centramos en la importancia de no comer carne, sino que además, nos centramos en cosas como la protección de los derechos de los animales, el medio ambiente y actualmente estamos llevando a cabo una campaña para la preservación de ciertas áreas verdes de la ciudad. Porque hey, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Y esa popularidad de la que gozamos nos resulta bastante beneficiosa para nuestras causas, pero nada más. No la buscamos y no sacamos provecho de ella mas allá. Intentamos llevarnos bien con todos, bueno, casi todos.

¿Habéis tenido alguna vez en vuestras vidas a esa persona que por más que tratéis simplemente no podéis tolerarle?, yo sí. Y la peor parte es que le conozco desde que estamos en el jardín de infantes porque, por alguna razón, hemos vivido en el mismo distrito y nuestros padres se encargaron de que fuésemos al mismo colegio y luego a la misma secundaria.

Es como si el destino se confabulara para que mi peor enemigo acabara siempre en el mismo lugar que yo. Y por supuesto ese enemigo es la persona más imbécil y gilipollas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sobra decir que forma parte de un grupo bastante especifico y se enorgullece al decir que tiene un record en ese estúpido juego en el que gana el que beba mas cerveza. Una mente poco brillante, claro está. Ah, también es deportista, es bueno en lo que hace, pero no deja de ser imbécil.

El caso es que ambos nos hemos dedicado a expresar nuestro desdén mutuamente desde el primer momento en el que, a la edad de siete años, el señor imbécil metió una de mis dos coletas dentro del frasco de pegamento. Mi madre tuvo que cortarme el pelo porque el pegamento no salía.

Estuve llorando durante un día entero porque adoraba mi pelo.

Luego en tercer grado, antes de entrar al salón de clases, colocó una de esas bolsas con sonido en mi asiento y todo el mundo pensó que… si exacto, que esos sonidos venían de mi lindo trasero.

En sexto, esparció el rumor de que tenia varicela y que si se acercaban a mí se contagiarían. Estuve dos semanas comiendo sola.

Hasta que, me cansé de él y le di un puñetazo en el ojo. Ambos terminamos en la dirección y nuestros padres nos dieron un sermón, no por separado, con los dos juntos, de lo importante que era tener una buena amistad con todos tus compañeros y blah blah blah. Realmente no funcionó, y eso puedo asegurarlo porque seguimos odiándonos hasta ahora. Y él sigue siendo imbécil.

Probablemente se preguntaran el porqué, si le odio tanto, continuo hablando de él. El tema es que, hace cinco años, mi madre falleció. Un ataque al corazón, algo bastante inesperado para alguien tan joven y con una comprensión del mundo enorme.

Fue la cosa más dolorosa que he vivido en mi vida, sobretodo porque, son cosas que no esperas que pasen. Ves que les pasan a los demás, ves que pierden a sus seres queridos, a sus padres, ves que sufren accidentes, pero nunca te imaginas que pueda ocurrirte a ti. Nunca te imaginas que pueda ser tu madre, la famosa psicóloga que ha escrito una docena de libros la que pueda sufrir un ataque al corazón, dejando tu propio corazón destrozado, convertido en pedacitos.

Es difícil de explicar ese tipo de dolor, porque cuando el dolor es físico, puedes decir: "bueno me duele un poco o me duele mucho, o me duele como cuando te duele el estomago o tienes un dolor muscular", probablemente con esos ejemplos la gente te entienda porque todo el mundo ha tenido dolores de estomago y dolores musculares. Pero el dolor de perder a uno de tus padres, bueno ese no todo el mundo lo ha experimentado.

Y realmente solo se me ocurre una palabra para explicarlo: devastador.

Mi madre se fue dejándonos a mí y a mi padre solos. Él se sumergió en su trabajo y yo en mis causas y en tratar de que mi dolor no afectara mis notas.

Y pueden decir que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero a veces, siento que el tiempo no ha pasado, aunque intento simplemente seguir viviendo. Al igual que mi padre. Le he visto pasar por momento difíciles pero ahora está enamorado otra vez, y yo, aunque suene difícil de creer por todo el tema de los celos, me alegro por él, de verle sonriente y feliz.

El único problema es de quien se ha enamorado.

Supongo que ahora os empezasteis a hacer una idea de quién podrá ser.

Voy a daros otra pista: el padre del "señor imbécil" se fue hace años dejándolos a él y a su madre.

Y por supuesto, como no habían más mujeres solteras en toda la ciudad, Jim Beckett tuvo que enamorarse de la madre de Richard Castle, mi peor enemigo en el mundo.

-¿Katie?-Escucho la voz de mi padre en el piso de abajo y giro la vista. La puerta de mi habitación como siempre está abierta.

Termino de actualizar mi blog y cierro el portátil colocándome de pie.

Mis pies descalzos se relajan con el contacto de la alfombra.

Siempre me ha gustado esa sensación.

-Hey-Le saludo asomándome en las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal el día?-Me pregunta con una sonrisa cansada.

-Fatal. Hemos llevado nuestra petición a la municipalidad y no nos han recibido ¿te lo puedes creer?

Él suspira.

-Estaba hablando de las clases.

-Ah. Bien, supongo-Mi padre me mira divertido.

Siempre me ha apoyado en mis causas, pero todo los días me repite que quizás debería tomármelas menos enserio.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar fuera?

-¿Podemos ir al nuevo restaurant vegano que está en Chelsea?

Él pone una mueca.

-Eh, de hecho… bueno, iremos con Martha.

Yo enseguida siento el desdén invadir mi cuerpo. Y no por Martha, ella me cae genial, sino porque si yo estoy invitada, el imbécil de Rick probablemente también lo esté.

-De verdad me gustaría que vinieras…-Dice mi padre dejando su maletín a un lado, mirándome suplicante.

Esta es la cosa: cuando tienes un solo padre, tiendes a concentrar todo tu cariño en él, así que, era imposible que le dijera que no cuando me miraba de esa forma.

-Vale, muy bien, iré-Digo con un suspiro.

Él sonríe.

-Muy bien. Nos iremos en una hora. No tardes.

Yo doy media vuelta apretando la mandíbula. Esto tiene que ser algún castigo del karma por algo que hice en mi otra vida.

Me ducho rápidamente y me pongo un vestido de algodón con un estampado en blanco y negro, una camisa azul con cuadros celestes por encima y un gorro celeste sobre mi cabello suelto. El mismo cabello que no me creció hasta que estuve en quinto, gracias a Castle y al pegamento.

Mientras vamos en el auto hablo con mis amigos en un grupo de chat en el móvil. Contándoles con quien estoy a punto de cenar. Algunos se ríen diciendo que es de lo más divertido y otros se compadecen de mí.

-Estás callada…-Me dice mi padre mirándome de reojo-Escucha, Kate, se que quizás esto… lo de Martha ha sido difícil…

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Martha es genial, papá, estoy feliz por ti, de verdad. Sabes perfectamente que a quien no tolero es a su hijo.

-Bueno…-Comienza a decir, pero se calla de repente-Estoy seguro de que podrás hacer una excepción esta noche-Dice mirándome en forma de disculpa.

Y esa es mi confirmación de que cenaremos los cuatro.

Cuando llegamos la mesa aun esta vacía. Por lo que tengo tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Esperamos unos diez minutos, hasta que Martha y Rick entran al lugar mirando a todos lados. Mi padre levanta la mano y Martha sonríe acercándose.

La cara de Rick es más bien parecida a la mía.

Fastidio y frustración.

Está vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa a cuadros rojos y azules, una deportivas Nike negras y rojas y encima lleva la chaqueta del equipo de Baloncesto de la secundaria.

Siempre me ha parecido muy alto, pero en ese momento, me pareció gigante al lado de su madre.

-Hola, ¿hace mucho que esperáis?-Dice Martha cuando ya está cerca.

-Oh no, llegamos hace nada-Responde mi padre dándole un beso en los labios.

Noto la mirada de Castle sobre mí y se la devuelvo. No nos saludamos. Él se limita a saludar a mi padre y yo me limito a saludar a Martha.

Lamentablemente y porque la mesa es para cuatro, Rick está a mi lado izquierdo. Y puedo sentir constantemente su mirada sobre mí. Me revuelvo incomoda y simplemente cojo la carta para ordenar mi cena.

-Una ensalada de espinacas y champiñones por favor-Digo cuando el camarero viene a tomar nuestros pedidos.

-Yo quiero las costillas de cerdo con salsa agridulce-Yo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y él me sonríe con suficiencia.

-Puedes reducir tus años de vida por el simple hecho de consumir tanta carne ¿sabes?-Le digo mientras nuestros padres charlan entre ellos.

-Prefiero reducir mis años de vida que vivir la vida comiendo hojas de mierda.

-Eres un obtuso.

-Y tú eres una engreída.

-¿Engreída?-Río-¿Te has mirado en un espejo?

-Todos los días. Pero entiendo que tu no, con esa cara yo tampoco lo haría.

-Te aseguro que tu cara se ve mucho peor. Claro que no lo sabes porque no eres tu quien tiene que verla.

-¿De que estáis hablando?-Nos pregunta Martha divertida.

-Nada-Decimos ambos a la vez.

La cena es servida y Castle y yo seguimos picándonos de vez en cuando con cosas como: "Espero que te atragantes con las costillas" y "Y yo espero que te envenenes con los champiñones", pero en su mayoría yo intento ignorarlo porque no soporto su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué os ha parecido el postre?-Pregunta mi padre cuando el postre es servido.

-Chachi-Dice Castle repantigado en la silla con una mano en su momentáneamente, crecido estomago.

Generalmente el muy imbécil tiene un abdomen bastante plano, que hace que las chicas se amontonen en el gimnasio cada vez que el equipo de baloncesto entrena, porque Rick suele entrenar sin camiseta.

Tontas. De verdad no se que le ven.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y me concentro en mi tarta de fresa.

-Bueno…-Continua mi padre.

-Realmente os hemos traído aquí porque queremos hablaros de algo-Lo interrumpe Martha

Yo me inclino en la silla.

-Hemos estado pensando mucho… realmente… y… bueno…-Continua diciendo Martha.

_Por favor, no, que no sea lo que yo creo_… pienso aferrándome con fuerza a la silla sintiendo como mi corazón late con fuerza.

-Hemos decidido unir nuestras familias-Dice ella de repente.

-Vamos a casarnos-Asiente mi padre sonriendo.

Tanto Castle como yo nos enderezamos en las sillas y nos miramos con el ceño fruncido, mirando luego a nuestros padres:

-¿Qué?-Decimos ambos al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**La histo empieza a coger forma ;). Gracias por los reviews, faves y follows ^^.**

* * *

><p>Cuando te levantas por la mañana, nunca sabes en lo que se acabará convirtiendo tu día. Y mis días siempre habían sido bastante iguales, cosa que a veces odiaba. A clases, a entrenar, salir con mis amigos, vaguear un poco, morrearme con alguna de las animadoras del equipo, o tontear con Darby… la chica con la que ahora mismo tengo un rollo, nada serio, sexo ocasional.<p>

Pero definitivamente este día no había acabado como yo pensaba que lo haría.

Cuando mi madre me había dicho que cenaríamos con su novio y con su hija, todos mis sentidos se habían puesto muy alerta, por dos motivos:

En primer lugar, al ser viernes, tenía planes con los chicos. Iríamos a casa de John en donde se celebraría una reunión con cerveza, pizza, chicas y videojuegos. Y en segundo lugar, Kate Beckett estaría en esa cena.

En realidad si preguntáis a la gente que me conoce o que nos conoce, os dirán que Kate y yo nos odiamos desde pequeños, que no podemos estar en la misma habitación más de dos minutos sin enzarzarnos en una pelea o liarnos a patadas.

Y si, para todo el mundo la nuestra es una relación de odio insalvable, pero lo cierto es que no es del todo cierto.

¿Nadie se pregunta por qué un niño de seis años molesta tan fervientemente a una niña de su edad?, si, puede que solo por diversión, pero en mi caso nunca ha sido así.

Y este es un secreto que he llevado durante mucho tiempo, que nadie, ni siquiera Aden, mi mejor amigo sabe:

Kate me encanta.

Siempre me ha encantado. La forma en la que sonríe, la forma en la que sus ojos se arrugan cuando lo hace, la forma en la que habla, la forma en la que su pelo se ve debajo de esos ridículos gorros.

He intentado dejar de sentirme atraído por ella durante cada maldito año, y cada intento es peor que el anterior. Cuando ella empezó a odiarme enserio, y yo supe que nunca me miraría de otra forma, opté por aparentar que también la odiaba porque además de ser relativamente más fácil, le quedaba mejor a mi imagen en el instituto.

Es gracioso que mis amigos piensen que es ella la que tiene un enamoramiento conmigo y por eso dice que me odia, porque en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Sé exactamente lo que Kate piensa de mí, y es por esa misma razón que nunca he intentado un acercamiento. Recuerdo exactamente sus palabras cuando estábamos en octavo en medio de una pelea: "_Eres un tonto y un gilipollas y ojalá desaparezcas de mi vida_". Desde ese momento todos mis sentimientos hacia ella se mezclaron con la vergüenza y la rabia y supe que cualquier chica está permitida para mi menos ella.

Y esa filosofía la llevo bastante bien en general. Solo he tenido una novia más o menos formal, pero este año, el undécimo para los dos, he decidido que voy a disfrutar de mi soltería lo máximo posible. Disfrutare del baloncesto, disfrutare de la libertad de tener diecisiete y disfrutare del sexo sin restricciones. Así, sin más.

Y ese era mi gran plan para los próximos dos años hasta la universidad.

Sin embargo, la noticia, o más bien las noticias que acaban de darme lo cambian todo.

Nuestros padres van a casarse y no solo eso, en cuestión de días no iremos a vivir todos juntos… ¡juntos!.

Viviré con la chica que hace que mi corazón lata muy deprisa y que sienta cosas en mi estomago. Lo cual puede que tenga sus ventajas pero en general me parece la peor idea en el mundo.

No quiero vivir con Kate. No quiero sentirme de la forma en la que me hace sentir todo el tiempo. Por algo intento evitarla, por algo intento fingir que la odio.

-¿Pero estáis diciendo que vamos a mudarnos a la misma casa?-Pregunto mientras todos caminamos en la calle hacia nuestros respectivos autos.

Hace algo de fresco así que mis manos están dentro de mi chaqueta.

Tanto mi madre como Jim me miran.

-Eso es lo que dijimos-Asiente ella-Se que esto puede ser… inquietante para vosotros pero esperamos que como jóvenes maduros entendáis la situación…

-Jóvenes maduros-Escucho que ríe de forma irónica Kate.

Yo la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella me devuelve una mirada poco amigable.

-Creemos que es lo mejor, sobretodo porque así todos nos adaptaremos-Explica luego Jim.

-Sabemos que todo esto os ha tomado por sorpresa pero dentro de unos meses seremos una familia, por lo que tendréis que haceros a la idea. ¿Y qué mejor forma que viviendo juntos mientras tanto?-Nos dice mi madre.

-A mí lo que me parece increíble es que toméis estas decisiones tan a la ligera, sin consultarnos…-Comienzo a decir yo-Pensé que habíamos quedado en discutir este tipo de cosas-Le susurro a mi madre aun muy molesto.

Siento la presencia de Kate a mi lado y eso hace que me sienta incomodo y nervioso.

Su olor es la cosa más adorable y excitante del mundo.

Cerezas. Putas cerezas.

-Rick, cariño, sabes que tenemos una relación cercana pero una madre no discute este tipo de cosas con su hijo, ¿entiendes?.

Yo resoplo con frustración.

-No puedes obligarme a vivir con…ella-Le digo mirando de reojo a Kate.

-"Ella" tiene un nombre, capullo-Es la respuesta acida de Kate.

-Katie-Dice Jim en tono de reprimenda.

-Pensé que habíais dejado todas esas tonterías en la primaria-Nos dice mi madre.

Kate y yo nos miramos con antipatía y yo aparto la vista mirando mis deportivas con el ceño fruncido.

_Necesito salir de aquí_. Pienso, queriendo correr unas cuantas millas para olvidarme por un momento que esto está sucediendo.

Quizás si cierro los ojos con fuerza y luego los abro todo esto será una pesadilla y yo estaré en el salón de John, jugando a la Xbox y bebiendo las cervezas que su hermano mayor siempre nos consigue.

-Me voy a casa de John-Le informo a mi madre, queriendo huir y no hablar más del tema.

-¿A casa de John?

-Sí, te dije que haría una pequeña reunión, ¿recuerdas?-Le digo con fastidio.

-Oh, ¿es la misma reunión que me comentaste, Katie?

-Quizás podéis iros juntos ¿no?

Kate y yo decimos enseguida:

-No.

Ambos ponen una mueca.

-Pero si vais al mismo sitio ¿Por qué no?-Dice mi madre con voz cantarina-Venga, te dejo el auto…-Me dice enseñando las llaves.

Yo aprieto la mandíbula.

-Vale, lo que sea-Digo cogiendo las llaves-Que venga si quiere-Continuo aparentando indiferencia sin mirar a Kate y me voy caminando hacia el auto de mi madre, un Toyota Prius del 2003. Un tanto antiguo, pero mi madre lo cuida muchísimo, así que tengo que aprovechar estos momentos en los que tiene la bondad de prestármelo.

Desde que me había sacado la licencia seis meses atrás, me lo prestaba de tanto en cuanto. Pero generalmente tenía que irme en bici al instituto. Y no es que me molestara realmente, me encanta la bici porque soy un enamorado de los deportes.

En mi vida tengo tres prioridades: Baloncesto, Chicas y Cervezas.

En ese orden.

Y solo quiero largarme para encontrarme con las dos últimas en casa de John.

Abro la puerta del conductor y miro a Kate.

-¿Vienes o no?

Ella parece dubitativa. Mira a su padre y este la mira expectante.

Es casi como si esperaran que ambos fuésemos amigos solo porque iremos juntos a una estúpida reunión en donde cada uno se irá con sus amigos.

-Bien-Refunfuña y camina hacia el auto subiéndose sin más.

Yo que ya estoy dentro la miro de reojo.

El agradable olor a cerezas inunda el interior del auto y yo carraspeo incomodo.

Es tan guapa que me siento nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo.

Siempre me ha parecido que tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en la vida. Y nunca me canso de ver su cuerpo, delgado y en forma. El vestido que usa no me deja ver su escote pero siempre me ha parecido que tiene unas tetas muy…

-Espero que sepas conducir de verdad-Me dice y yo miro disimuladamente sus largas piernas, sintiéndome aun mas excitado.

Fantaseando como siempre con muchas cosas. Todas relacionadas con ella…

_Espero que no estés leyéndome la mente._ Pienso divertido.

-¿Quieres conducir tu?-Respondo encendiendo el auto y mirando al frente.

-No tengo licencia.

-Entonces calladita te ves más bonita.

Ella se cruza de brazos y aprieta la mandíbula mirando por la ventanilla.

Yo intento no mirarla demasiado y enciendo la radio colocando un rap de esos que me gustan. Subo el volumen y lo canto intentando ignorar la presencia de ella.

A los pocos segundos ella cambia la canción.

Una de esas canciones de rock melancólicas.

Yo pongo una mueca y vuelvo al rap.

Ella le baja volumen y yo le subo.

Nos miramos de reojo y yo llevo mi mano a la radio cuando ella lleva también la suya para evitar que vuelva a bajarle.

Nuestras manos se tocan y yo siento la electricidad viajar desde mis dedos hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

Aparto la mano y ella también hace lo mismo.

¡Odio que me haga sentir así!

Intento no mirarla pero ella finalmente se rinde y apaga la radio.

-La música que escuchas es horrible.

-Al menos no da ganas de llorar-Le respondo.

-A mi me da ganas de llorar-Dice con sorna.

Yo resoplo.

-¿Por qué irás a casa de John de todos modos? Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas…

-No soy muy fan pero te recuerdo que John es también mi amigo, así que…-Se encoge de hombros.

John es miembro de nuestro equipo de baloncesto, pero también es asiduo participante de las actividades y causas en las que está involucrada Kate.

-Siempre has dicho que este tipo de reuniones son para tontos.

-Bueno, quizás estaba equivocada y juzgué mal… aunque aún sigo pensándolo más o menos.

-Oh dios mío. La gran Kate Beckett aceptando que estaba equivocada…

La miro y ella me muestra el dedo medio haciéndome reír.

-A diferencia de ti, puedo aceptar perfectamente cuando me equivoco.

-¿Y quien dice que yo no lo hago?

-Yo, porque eres imbécil y engreído.

-Aclaremos algo aquí, guapa, la única engreída que se cree más inteligente que el resto de nosotros eres tú.

-No es verdad-Dice ella indignada.

-Lo es y lo sabes.

-No lo es.

-Lo es-La miro a ella quitando la mirada de la carretera y por unos segundos me pierdo en sus ojos.

-¡Joder!-Ella coge el volante y lo gira.

Miro al frente y veo a un auto pasar casi rozándonos.

Yo maldigo en voz alta retomando el control de la situación.

-¡¿Quieres matarnos?!-Exclama asustada.

Cojo aire enderezando el volante y carraspeo.

-Es porque me sacas de quicio. Si te callaras un momento…

-¡¿No puedes hablar y conducir al mismo tiempo?!-Dice aun intentando calmarse-Bueno, supongo que eso no debería sorprenderme, dado tu coeficiente intelectual…

Yo detengo el auto y la miro con ganas de estrangularla.

-¿Lo ves?, allí está, siempre creyéndote mejor y más inteligente…

-No me creo mejor, es solo que…

-Lo haces-Le digo mirándola fijamente.

Ella mira al frente y suspira.

-Vale, lo siento. Quizás me excedí. Pero tú también me sacas de quicio.

-Es algo que parece que hacemos bien.

-¿Vas a seguir o no?, quiero llegar hoy a casa de John.

-¿Qué tanto me odias?-Pregunto de repente y ella frunce el ceño.

-Mucho, tanto como tú me odias a mí. Ahora conduce-Señala al frente.

Yo siento que mi estomago se retuerce.

_No, Kate. Te equivocas._

-Bien, supongo que podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Castle?

-Escucha. Lo de mudarnos quizás no podemos evitarlo-_Lo cual intuyo que me va a joder bastante porque tenerte todo el día en casa será una tortura_- pero hay algo que si podemos evitar: la boda.

Ella me mira con cautela.

-¿Estás hablando de sabotear la boda de nuestros padres?

-Sí, se que suena… -Pongo una mueca-Mira, quizás no sabotearla… solo… evitar que ocurra.

Mira al frente y la veo mordiéndose el labio y luego sonreír. Algo que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza porque me muero por besar esos labios que se ven tan suaves y apetecibles…

¿En qué momento comenzó a hacer tanto calor dentro del auto?

-Vaya, no pensé que fueses capaz de pensar de forma lógica…-Yo levanto una ceja y estoy a punto de contestar pero ella dice: -Bien. Supongo que una alianza por la causa vale la pena…

Yo sonrío a medias y ella me regresa la sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre me ha gustado mucho la casa de John. Es una mezcla de una casa normal americana con un montón de culturas más, y es que sus padres son antropólogos y viajan a muchos sitios durante el año, por lo que es normal que su casa esté llenas de artilugios que me hacen querer curiosear como si tuviera cinco años. Y gracias a esos viajes es que estamos esta noche aquí, porque le han dejado solo con su hermano mayor que está ya en la universidad de Nueva York y que es el encargado de comprarnos el alcohol, aunque nunca he visto que se quede en las reuniones de John.

La otra razón por la que me gusta la casa de John es porque su sótano es lo más. Tiene una tele enorme, pufs y sofás, un equipo de sonido genial y la decoración es muy setentosa, cosa que me encanta.

Yo miro hacia donde están casi todos los chicos y un par de chicas, no hay más de doce personas aquí abajo, y pongo los ojos en blanco mientras ellos gritan. Están jugando a un juego que desconozco en la Xbox y todos parecen muy emocionados porque una de las chicas esta pateándole el culo a todos los chicos.

Hay un barril de cerveza y para los que preferimos otra cosa, vodka.

Miro hacia adelante y veo a Grace fumando con los ojos cerrados con una shisha cuyo humo huele a uva. La veo tosiendo un poco y mirándome.

-Tía esto es lo mejor que he probado en la vida-Dice sonriente.

-Eso es porque no te animas con el verdadero material-Le grita Anna desde el otro lado de la habitación en donde están liando un par de porros al lado de la pequeña ventana que está abierta.

Grace levanta una mano quitándole importancia y comparte la shisha conmigo, yo la cojo divertida y le doy una calada. El humo invade mi boca y mi garganta y lo siento expandirse hasta mis pulmones.

El sabor a uva hace que mi nariz se sienta rara.

-Entonces…-Comienza a decir Grace en ese tono que a veces odio-Has venido.

Grace es mi mejor amiga desde que ambas tenemos nueve, luego de que Lucie Anderson me dijera que no podía seguir siendo mi amiga porque las dos éramos guapas y dos chicas guapas no podían ser amigas. Luego descubrí que realmente había dejado de ser mi amiga porque pensaba que George, el chico que le gustaba, tenía un enamoramiento conmigo.

Pero eran cosas que pasaban a la tierna edad de nueve años. Luego conocí a Grace y no hubo ningún chico que pudiera separarnos.

Grace es alocada, es escandalosa, impulsiva y tiene demasiadas perforaciones según mi padre, pero yo la quiero como a una hermana.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?-Le digo devolviéndole la shisha.

Ella sonríe a medias, cómplice.

-John estuvo preguntándome cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas…

-¿Qué le has dicho, cabrona?

Ella ríe divertida dando otra calada.

-¿Por quién me tomas?, no le he dicho nada. Bueno casi nada. Me ha preguntado si vendrías y le he dicho que pensaba que si, y luego me ha preguntado, de forma poco disimulada si estabas viendo alguien-Encoge las piernas y ladea la cabeza-Le he dicho que no, por supuesto. Y me ha dicho que como era posible…

Yo rio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues apenas me ha prestado atención desde que llegué.

-Eso es porque están como tontos con la Xbox pero sí que te ha mirado.

-Calla-Le digo arrebatándole la shisha.

-Que si, te lo juro. Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta o no?-Me susurra.

-Es guapo y tal…-Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-¿Cómo?

-El chico no es solo guapo, está buenísimo. Sin embargo tú estás allí con cara de pringada en lugar de cogerlo de la mano e irte a morrear con él como si no hubiera mañana.

Yo rio entre dientes.

-Sabes que no soy como tú.

-Ya y por eso sigues virgen.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.

-No es malo, pero te estás perdiendo de mucho, tía.

Yo le doy un sorbo a mi vaso que tiene vodka y jugo de piña. El sabor se mezcla con el sabor a uva de la shisha y me encanta.

-Cuando lo haga con alguien quiero que me guste enserio. Quiero…

-Quieres que se te caigan las bragas cuando lo veas.

Yo vuelvo a reír.

-Exacto.

-Pues lamento desilusionarte pero si no le das la oportunidad a alguien para que haga que tus bragas se caigan eso no pasará. Al menos deja que el chico se te acerque un poco…

-Y por "dejar que se me acerque un poco" quieres decir dejar que me meta la lengua hasta la garganta ¿no?

Ella que está dándole una calada a la shisha deja salir el humo por su nariz asintiendo.

-¿Ves?, no eres nada tonta-Ríe haciéndome reír a mí.

-Puede que tengas razón…-Le digo y ella asiente eufóricamente.

-Hey…-Tommy se acerca a nosotros sentándose en otro de los pufs-¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo de ti y de Castle, Kate?-Me pregunta.

Tommy es parte de mi grupo de amigos, aunque igual que John, se lleva bien con varios miembros del equipo de baloncesto.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-Pregunto yo con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Castle que en ese momento está charlando con John mientras ambos beben cerveza como si no hubiera mañana.

-Que ahora viviréis juntos…

-Es un chismoso-Digo indignada.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Me pregunta Grace-¿No pensabas contarme esto?

Yo pongo una mueca.

-Quería olvidarlo al menos por unas horas-Le doy otro sorbo a mi bebida-Nuestros padres quieren que vivamos todos juntos porque van a casarse y quiere que nos vayamos "habituando".

-Vaya porquería…-Dice Grace-¿Tendrás que vivir con ese?-Señala a Castle. Yo asiento-Si mis padres me hicieran eso…

-Es una putada-Asiente Tommy uniéndose a nosotras con la shisha.

-Bueno igual piensa que en dos años estaremos en la universidad y no tendrás que verle nunca más.

-Si…-Respondo mirándole, mientras pienso que quizás es mejor que aun nadie sepa de nuestra alianza momentánea.

Detallo lo diferente que son Rick y John. Ambos son igual de altos y tienen cortes de cabello bastante similares, pero mientras Castle tiene mechones castaños y ojos azules, John es rubio y de ojos verdes. Además es claramente un poco más flaco que Rick. Pero en esos momentos no se nota porque ambos están usando la chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto.

Los ojos verdes de John se desvían y me miran, y él levanta la cerveza sonriéndome. Rick gira la vista y sus ojos también se cruzan con los míos. Él a diferencia de John me mira sin inmutarse y noto como aprieta de la mandíbula.

Me doy cuenta de que John le dice algo y comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy con Grace y Tommy y escucho a Grace susurrarme: "Allí viene el príncipe azul" mientras yo la empujo con el codo y sonrío divertida.

* * *

><p>Apuro la cerveza y siento que el licor me quema la garganta. Miro como John charla con Kate y ella le sonríe, le sonríe como yo quisiera que lo hiciera conmigo. Joder. Siento la rabia inundar mi cuerpo y es que, hace unos minutos y luego de enterarse de que viviría con Kate porque se lo había comentado a Aden y uno de los chicos del equipo lo había escuchado y lo había regado por ahí, John se había acercado a mi diciéndome que igual podría ayudarle con Kate, porque estaba loco por ella.<p>

¿Cómo culparlo? ¿Cómo culparlo por sentirse atraído por esa sonrisa y esos ojos y esa voz y ese cuerpo…?, John es mi amigo y sé que no tiene idea de mis sentimientos hacia Kate, pero en ese momento estuve a dos segundos de romperle la nariz.

Luego recordé que se supone que nos odiamos así que no pude decir nada más que:

-Puf, no creo que sea buena idea, tío. Sabes que ella y yo no…

-Bueno, pero ahora seréis como hermanos ¿no?-Me había dicho y yo había rechinado los dientes.

-Simplemente viviremos en la misma casa. No quiere decir que seremos mejores amigos.

Él había reído.

-Tío enserio no sé cómo te puede caer mal Kate. Si es una tía de diez. Es guapa, inteligente, es graciosa…

_Lo sé, lo sé y lo sé._

-Yo que sé, no tenemos cosas en común.

-Pues yo quiero tenerlo todo en común con esa tía- Había dicho mientras la saludaba-Yo había girado la vista y los ojos de Kate se habían cruzado con los míos.

Yo había apretado entonces la mandíbula porque lo que más quería en ese momento era cruzar la habitación, besarla y dejarle claro a John que era mía y de nadie más.

Pero la triste realidad era que Kate no era mía y nunca lo sería.

Aparto la vista mientras ellos siguen charlando y Darby se acerca a mí preguntándome si estoy bien.

-Muy bien-Le digo y ella acaricia mi mejilla besándome en los labios fugazmente.

-¿Quieres ir a alguna de las habitaciones?-Me dice juguetonamente metiendo la menos debajo de mi camiseta.

Yo estoy a punto de decirle que si cuando escucho a Ethan, que sobra decir que está bastante tomado, decir que es hora de jugar a la botella.

-No seas ridículo, eso es un juego de niños-Le responde Emily, una de las amigas de Kate que esta fumándose un porro.

-Puede ser un juego de niños pero podríamos, ya sabes, adaptarlo un poco… venga no seáis aburridos, podría ser divertido.

-¿A quién le va a parecer divertido morrease contigo, Ethan?

-Ah, Emily, yo sé que tú también puedes sentir la tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros.

Ella le muestra el dedo medio y yo miro de nuevo hacia donde están Kate y John. Él le está diciendo algo al oído mientras ambos están muy cerca y ella ríe entre dientes, dejando que él acerque su cuerpo al de ella.

Me siento como un tonto pero no puedo dejar de mirarles y de sentir cada vez más ganas de golpear a John.

-Tengo una mejor idea-Dice el mismo John separándose unos segundos de Kate-Juguemos mejor al cuarto oscuro.

-¿Qué mierda es el cuarto oscuro?-Pregunta Antonhy que es el único que aun estaba con la Xbox pero ahora parece interesado en la conversación.

-¿Nunca has jugado al cuarto oscuro?-Pregunta Darby riendo-Oh que inocente-Todos ríen, menos yo que solo pongo una mueca divertida.

-Para el que no lo sepa el cuarto oscuro es el equivalente a los siete minutos en el paraíso, solo que no sabéis quien os va a tocar. Simplemente tanteáis en la oscuridad y esa es la persona con la que tendréis que… bueno hacer lo que queráis-Aclara John con una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede chica con chica?-Pregunta Amanda mordiéndose el labio.

-En ese caso dejad la luz encendida cabrones-Responde enseguida Anthony y esta vez yo sí que rio.

Noto que John mira a Kate de forma significativa y entrecierro los ojos.

Quizás piensa que es su oportunidad, pero en realidad es la mía.

-No vale quedarse en el mismo lugar, en cuanto apaguen la luz tenéis que moveros-Dice Grace, la mejor amiga de Kate.

John se pone de pie subiendo el volumen de la música y apaga las luces. Yo me muevo inmediatamente hacia donde estaba de pie Kate. Escucho risillas y gente pasando a mi lado y tropezándose con las cosas.

Yo camino a tientas y puedo ver algo en la semioscuridad. Noto el momento exacto en el que me encuentro con Kate porque su olor a cerezas hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. Huele a cerezas y a uva, gracias al humo de la shisha.

Yo la tomo del brazo y ella también me toca. La alejo para que John no pueda encontrarla y la acerco a mi cuerpo.

Lo primero que nota es mi chaqueta. Yo me tenso y cierro los ojos esperando a que me aparte que me diga algo, pero no lo hace y yo me acerco aun más a su cuerpo.

Mi corazón se paraliza y mis manos recorren su cuello. Puedo evocar la imagen de lo perfecto que es en mi mente y agacho mi cabeza impaciente, pesando que en cualquier momento todo acabará.

Ella jadea cuando mis manos acaban en su cintura y yo la empujo un poco hasta que su cuerpo acaba contra la pared.

Escucho gente besándose a mí alrededor pero en un momento determinado, nada mas existe, solo este momento.

Acerco mis labios a los de ella y casi se me escapa un gemido de placer.

Kate Beckett sabe y se siente mejor de lo que había pensado. Sus labios son suaves pero decididos y cuando mi lengua entra en su boca ella me recibe con su lengua, moviéndola dentro de mi boca, haciendo que la erección que presiona mis pantalones desde el momento en el que sus manos habían acariciado mi cuello y mi pelo, vibre desesperada.

Ni en mis mejores sueños pasaba algo como esto.

Es espectacular y delicioso. Casi como comer tú postre favorito luego de mucho tiempo deseándolo. Kate lanza pequeños suspiros que hacen que mi cadera se acerque a la de ella sin poderlo evitar.

Las manos de ella recorren mis hombros y yo siento de repente como toca mi entrepierna. Me tenso sin poderlo evitar y la siento sonreír bajo mis labios.

Oh dios mío.

Mi boca sigue devorando la suya y su mano sigue rozando mi entrepierna y yo siento que si no para voy a acabar allí mismo. Porque esto es demasiado. Porque esto es lo que he querido hacerle desde que tenemos doce años.

Mis manos se desatan y acarician sus pechos de forma desesperada, son perfectos y yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas tocarlos debajo de la tela, pero me conformo con mover mis manos hacia su cintura y sus piernas mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozan y yo sigo devorando sus labios.

La escucho suspirar un par de veces más y yo hago lo mismo, besando luego su cuello, acariciando su piel y empapándome con su olor.

Mis manos levantan el vestido que está usando y la suavidad de su piel mientras acaricio sus piernas me hace temblar, haciendo que mi erección también tiemble y grite por la necesidad.

Nos separamos para respirar y en ese momento las luces se encienden.

Kate me mira con los ojos oscuros y algo velados y su mirada se transforma en incredulidad de repente. Yo solo puedo mirarla con la respiración acelerada mientras me quedo paralizado. Miro a mí alrededor y noto que todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado o entretenido riendo y aun besándose como para prestarnos atención. Incluso John está riendo con Antonhy a carcajadas.

Vuelvo a mirar a Kate y noto que está completamente sonrojada. Sus manos me empujan y yo cojo aire intentando normalizar el ritmo de mi respiración mientras ella va escaleras arriba.

Yo me debato entre seguirla o no y finalmente decido hacerlo.

-No tenía idea de que eras tú.

-Oh claro…-Me dice mirándome molesta.

-Estábamos a oscuras. ¿Crees que entre todas las personas te iba a escoger a ti?, perdona cariño pero hay tías mucho mas buenas que tu allí dentro.

-Eres un imbécil-Me dice mirándome de forma despectiva.

-Soy un imbécil que te hizo suspirar-La mano de ella golpea con fuerza mi pecho.

-Eso es porque pensé que eras…-Resopla- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Vi que tu amigo estaba bastante a gusto conmigo-Me dice mirando mi entrepierna, haciéndome intentar esconder los signos de mi excitación, ella me mira a los ojos y vuelve a pegarme.

-Auch-Me quejo-¿Qué esperabas? Soy un chico, no soy de piedra.

-Oh dios mío no puedo creer que eso ha pasado.

-Bueno, los dos estamos borrachos…-Me encojo de hombros.

-Ni si quiera estando borracha me atraes, Castle.

-Ni tú a mí, repelente. Ni siquiera quería jugar ese tonto juego-Digo alzando la voz.

-¡No me grites!

-¡Tu no me grites!

-¡Ah! Te odio-Me dice acercándose desafiante.

-Y yo odio lo creída que eres.

Noto que mira mis labios y aparta la vista.

-No te preocupes por llevarme a casa. Le diré a Grace que me lleve.

-Vale-Digo sin más-¿Aun sigue en marcha nuestro plan o no?-Le pregunto cuando la veo caminando hacia la puerta que lleva al sótano.

Ella me mira ya más calmada.

-Hablaremos mañana.

Yo asiento y ella regresa al sótano.

Y yo termino sonriendo sin poderlo evitar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada, si, se que hace mas de un mes que no actualizaba ninguna de mis histos pero créanme, no lo hago a propósito ni por hacer sufrir a nadie. Solo son circunstancias que por ahora se escapan de mis manos y que me han quitado un poco las ganas de escribir por así decirlo. Sin embargo, les aseguro que no abandonaré ninguna de las historias que tengo actualmente aquí y que las terminaré aunque tarde de vez en cuando en subir capi. Además quería agradecerles por la paciencia y por todos esos comentarios deseando que actualizara pronto. **

**En fin sin mas preámbulos espero que disfruten el capi!**

**PD: Se que no he actualizado tampoco Broken Dreams, intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible.**

* * *

><p>Había estado toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado con Castle y ese estúpido juego del "cuarto oscuro". En el momento en el que mis manos habían tocado la chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto en la oscuridad, había pesando que era John, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era Castle?<p>

Y en el momento en el que sus labios se habían juntado con los míos había sentido como en mi interior nacía algo nuevo. Sensaciones que no había sentido nunca con nadie más. Un cosquilleo en la tripa y en la espina dorsal que me hizo querer gemir y dejar que mi acompañante hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Me había sentido desinhibida y como flotando en una nube. Por eso había llevado mi mano hasta su…cierro los ojos mientras entro en mi habitación y me recuesto en la puerta después de que Grace me dejara en casa.

Luego de ese incidente había dejado de tomar y según Grace, había estado extrañamente callada. ¿Pero como no estar callada cuando me había sentido de esa forma?

-Creo que solo tengo sueño-Le había dicho yo sin más excusándome.

Grace me había preguntado por supuesto a quien había besado pero yo le había mentido diciendo que no había participado. Claro que antes me había asegurado de ir al baño a adecentarme e intentar que mis labios no se viesen hinchados por los besos de Rick.

Besos en los que no puedo dejar de pensar.

-Mierda-Susurro apretando la mandíbula mientras me siento en la cama pensativa.

Quizás solo había sentido eso porque pensaba que era John… pero una parte de mí, muy en el fondo había sabido que quien me besaba era alguien más…

Dejo caer mi espalda en el colchón y miro fijamente el techo.

-Definitivamente no me siento atraída por ese imbécil…-Murmuro para mí misma con autoconfianza.

Pero la sensación de sus dedos en mis piernas y la forma en la que sus manos tocaron mis pechos hacen que cierre los ojos otra vez y cierre las piernas al sentir un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna.

Maldito Castle.

Pienso girándome hasta que mi cara acaba atrapada en las sabanas e intento que mi cuerpo deje de traicionarme y vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Aunque le había dicho a Castle que trazaríamos nuestro plan para separar a nuestros padres antes de la boda, en realidad lo había estado evitando en el instituto porque tan solo el pensamiento de que las sensaciones que habían invadido mi cuerpo regresaran me hacía huir.<p>

Si, vale, estaba siendo un poco cobarde, pero vosotros también lo seriáis si la persona a la que mas odias en el mundo te besara y te hiciera sentir cosas que no deberías.

Sin embargo, y como era de suponer no pude evitarlo para siempre porque uno días después, ambos fuimos notificados de que nos mudaríamos por fin todos juntos.

Mi padre y Martha habían adquirido una nueva casa alejada de la ciudad, exactamente en un barrio residencial y exclusivo. ¿Quién habría pensado que yo acabaría viviendo en un lugar en donde todas las casas lucen exactamente iguales? Aparentemente era un buen lugar para vivir, o eso decía mi padre.

Claro que yo estando un poco en contra del capitalismo no opinaba igual.

-Te va a encantar-Me dice mientras yo bajo del auto mirando alrededor.

Todo es verde y las casas, todas de dos pisos, están colocadas con precisión unas al lado de la otra. Una señora de unos cuarenta pasea alegremente a un caniche blanco y unas cuantas casas mas allá un señor en pantuflas riégalas plantas.

-No está mal-Digo con el ceño fruncido pensando en que dirán los chicos de mi grupo cuando se enteren a donde me he mudado.

-Venga, déjame mostrarte tu habitación mientras llega el camión con todas las cosas.

Yo sin más remedio voy tras él.

La casa realmente es grande y supuse que era la razón por la que la habían escogido. Aunque en realidad no somos tantos. A menos que Martha y mi padre quieran agrandar la familia… saco ese pensamiento de mi mente y miro alrededor.

La habitación tiene una ventana por la que entra mucha luz, y es algo que en primer momento me encanta.

Mi padre me mira expectante y quizás demasiado emocionado y yo ablando el gesto sintiéndome extrañamente feliz por él. Verlo tan feliz e ilusionado luego de tanto tiempo es algo que me gusta. Por lo que el pensamiento de lo que Rick y yo haremos pronto hace que cierta culpabilidad tiña el momento.

Pero de nuevo la idea de vivir con Castle, y mucho más ahora que tengo estos sentimientos encontrados, se me hace una total pesadilla.

El camión llega igual que Martha y Rick que parece tan contento como yo por toda la situación. Nos saludamos con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo comienzo a subir cosas a mi habitación mientras él ayuda a mi padre con el sofá y las cosas más pesadas.

Yo dejo una de las cajas en el suelo y me asomo en la ventana viendo como mi padre les da instrucciones a los chicos de la mudanza y luego se gira hacia Rick haciéndole algunas señas.

Ambos comienzan a levantar la mesa del comedor y yo no puedo evitar mirar la forma en la que la camiseta negra se ciñe en su espalda. No lo había notado antes pero Castle tiene una espalda ancha y grande que hace que me remueva nerviosa con el pensamiento de mis manos paseándose por su piel.

Aparto la vista de la ventana y comienzo a sacar algunas cosas intentando sacar esa imagen de mi mente.

Un rato después y cuando los chicos de la mudanza ya han traído varias de mis cosas a la habitación, noto que alguien más entra. Alguien muy alto y que huele estupendamente.

-Podrías haber bajado a ayudar un poco-Dice dejando una de mis cajas en el suelo.

-Sí que ayudé-Le digo yo sin mirarle.

-Ya, claro-Yo le miro de reojo y noto que camina con paso tranquilo por la habitación curioseando.

-Mmm, bonita…-Giro la vista y noto que tiene una de mis bragas en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tu padre me dijo que te trajera esa casa…-Yo me acerco quitándole la prenda bruscamente.

-No, ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas?

Sus ojos azules me miran divertidos.

-Solo curioseaba.

-No toques mis cosas.

-Pero si te dije que estaban bonitas-Sonríe de una forma que me hace querer pegarle.

-Realmente no me interesa lo que pienses de mis bragas, Castle.

Su mirada recorre mi cuerpo de una forma en la que no lo había hecho antes y noto que camina hasta la cama sentándose cómodamente.

-Me has estado evitando-Me dice sin más.

-No, he estado ocupada que no es lo mismo.

-Pensé que teníamos un trato.

-Lo tenemos.

-No me digas que te arrepentiste…

-No. ¿Y tú?

-No.

Yo asiento una vez acercándome para susurrarle.

-Hoy luego de la cena ¿vale?, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. Ven a mi habitación y lo hablaremos.

Él estira las manos hacia atrás apoyándose en el colchón.

-Vale-Me dice luego.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto al ver que me mira de una forma extraña.

-¿De qué?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cómo?

-De la forma en la que lo estás haciendo.

Él aparta la vista colocándose de pie.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Yo suspiro quitándole importancia.

-¿No deberías estar ordenando tu habitación?

Y al no escuchar respuesta me giro y noto que ya Castle no esta allí.

* * *

><p>Estaba comenzando a pensar que la decisión de besar a Kate en casa de John había sido la idea más estúpida que había tenido nunca. No porque no me hubiese gustado o no hubiese estado fantaseando con eso durante días, sino porque ahora al tenerla cerca, disimular el efecto que causa en mi es cada vez más difícil.<p>

Aparentar que no la soporto es difícil cuando solo puedo pensar en su sabor y en la forma en la que su mano había tocado mi entrepierna. Y en ese momento en el que estaba frente a mí, diciéndome que teníamos cosas de las que hablar, solo había podido pensar en la forma en la que suspiraba mientras yo devoraba sus labios.

No, definitivamente vivir en la misma casa que ella iba a ser la peor tortura y no iba a poder aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba que cualquiera que fuera nuestro plan para separar a nuestros padres, funcionase.

Luego de tener la mayoría de las cosas en su lugar, y de tener que aguantar a algunos de los vecinos que vinieron a darnos a la bienvenida, todos nos sentamos a cenar la comida preparada por mi madre.

Debo decir que nunca había sido una cocinera consumada, pero esa noche parecía empeñada en impresionar a Jim y a Kate.

Sabía que había sido difícil para ella porque Kate es vegetariana, así que pretendí que disfrutaba de las berenjenas asadas mientras lo único que hacía era mirar a Kate cuando ella no me estaba viendo.

-Chicos, Martha y yo queremos hablar con vosotros.

-¿Mas sorpresas?-Dice Kate de repente.

Jim la mira en forma de reprimenda pero no dice nada.

-En realidad queríamos…bueno, sabemos que esto no está siendo fácil para vosotros-Comienza a decir mi madre-Y queríamos daros las gracias porque lo estáis llevando muy bien. A pesar de todo-Nos dice con un tono gracioso refiriéndose a la discusión que Kate y yo habíamos protagonizado minutos antes sobre su costumbre de no comer carne.

Lo único que había querido era sacarla de quicio porque me encanta esa venita que se asoma en su frente cada vez que se enfada.

-Pero para que la convivencia sea aun mejor, hemos decidido dejar claras algunas normas que formaran parte de nuestra familia de ahora en adelante-Continua Jim sacando una hoja-Quizás Kate está un poco mas acostumbrada que tu, Rick, pero necesito que ambos sigan estas reglas y no las desobedezcan porque de lo contrario habrá consecuencias.

-Bueno tampoco los asustes, Jim- Ríe mi madre-Digamos que simplemente son algunas directrices para que todos convivamos mejor.

-En primer lugar está el uso del baño. Como sabréis solo la habitación principal tiene su propio baño. Por lo que el otro baño tendréis que compartirlo. Bien, como se que Rick probablemente se tardará menos que tu, Kate, he decidido que él lo use primero al despertarse.

-No es justo…-Comienza a decir ella.

-De no hacerlo a la hora estipulada perderá su turno y tú podrás usarlo.

Kate pone una mueca.

-La hora de llegada a casa debe ser a más tardar a la una. Y siempre que ambos vayáis al mismo lugar debéis volver juntos.

-¿La una de la mañana?-Me quejo yo-Esa es hora de niñas, los chicos podemos estar hasta más tarde.

-No hay discusión sobre esto. La una y punto.

Yo me miro a mi madre que se encoje de hombros y bufo ofuscado.

Luego de decirnos unas cuantas reglas más a las que Kate y yo protestamos en vano, ambos podemos ir a nuestras habitaciones.

Yo ya tenía planes con Darby para esa noche, pero si cancelarlos significaba pasar un par de horas con Kate, aunque fuese planeando la separación de nuestros padres, estaba seguro de que valía la pena.

La puerta de su habitación está entreabierta y antes de tocarla escucho que habla con alguien.

-Si-Suelta una risilla-Lo sé. No tonto, enserio, luego te cuenta. Vale, adiós. Venga, cuelga-Ríe otra vez.

Yo entro en la habitación y ella finalmente cuelga.

-¿John?-Pregunto como si nada.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Solo vine porque me lo pediste, no tienes que ser repelente.

Ella suspira.

-Cierra la puerta, anda-Me dice.

Y yo no estoy tan seguro de si estar en una habitación complemente a solas con Katherine Beckett es bueno para mi salud, pero la obedezco.


	5. Chapter 5

No tengo idea de si se debe a lo que había pasado con Castle en la reunión en casa de John, pero su presencia en mi habitación me pone nerviosa, sobre todo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Se ha sentado a mi lado en la cama mientras yo abro un cuaderno para trazar el plan, percibo su masculino olor, que hace que los recuerdos de sus besos regresen a mi mente, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione enseguida.

-Pensé que tendrías planes hoy-Digo para romper un poco el hielo.

-Esto me interesa-Él se encoge de hombros y se recuesta en la cama, cogiendo mi Stitch de peluche y lanzándolo arriba una y otra vez mientras lo atrapa con las manos.

-Bien, he estado pensando en lo siguiente: lo primero que tenemos que hacer es una lista con todas las cosas que molestan a tu madre y a mi padre. Y entonces podremos comenzar por ahí. Tenemos que…-Cuando levanto la vista noto que él me mira fijamente. Y puedo notar perfectamente que sus ojos miran mis labios, lo cual me pone nerviosa y hace que ciertas cosquillas recorran mi espalda-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No te estoy mirando, estoy mirando el cuaderno.

-Concéntrate.

-Sí, te estoy escuchando-Dice él cambiando de expresión-Tenemos que hacer la lista-Dice imitando mi voz de forma odiosa, yo pongo los ojos en blanco e ignoro que sea tan infantil.

-Creo que podríamos comenzar con eso, haciendo que discutan por las cosas que les molestan.

-Mi madre odia levantarse antes de las ocho-Dice Rick lanzando de nuevo mi Stitch al techo.

Yo, harta de que haga eso, porque todo lo que hace me molesta, estiro la mano cogiéndolo antes de que llegue de nuevo a sus manos y sin querer mi cuerpo queda sobre el suyo.

Siento sus manos en mi espalda y no puedo evitar que el calor llegue hasta mis mejillas cuando siento su aliento caliente cerca de mi boca.

¡Esto no debería pasarme! No con Castle, joder.

Siento unas enormes ganas de volver a besarlo y aguanto la respiración.

Miro sus ojos azules que parecen sorprendidos y luego aparto la vista.

-Deja de jugar con mis cosas-Digo intentando que mi tono suene duro y poco amistoso, pero suena más bien débil y nervioso.

Él sonríe y yo lo miro sin entender.

-¿Hablas del peluche o de otra cosa?

-¿Qué otra cosa?

-Nada…

-Rick, céntrate en esto por favor-Digo exasperada-Tienes un problema serio de atención.

-Es tu culpa, si no fueras tan…-No logro escuchar la ultima parte porque ha hablado mas para sí mismo que para mí. Pero supongo que como siempre me ha insultado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No he dicho nada-Dice enderezándose y alejándose un poco de mí-Venga, acabemos con esto. Igual y me da tiempo de salir esta noche. Ya que tengo que estar aquí antes de la una…

-Anotare lo de tu madre-Digo mirando fijamente el cuaderno-Mi padre odia el desorden.

-Eso va a estar fácil. Mi madre no es muy ordenada. Podríamos acentuar un poco más ese desorden…

-Toma en cuenta que tenemos que exagerarlo todo, es la única forma de que funcione.

-Lo sé-Asiente él.

Yo escribo un par de cosas más, cosas que me dice Rick y otras que se me ocurren a mí, y comenzamos a elaborar nuestro primer plan.

-Vale, pero tiene que parecer que nosotros no tenemos ni idea-Está diciendo él, mientras ambos estamos más relajados, charlando sobre nuestra conspiración.

-Por supuesto-Respondo yo terminando de escribir algunas cosas.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-No tengo ni idea, pero tenemos que intentarlo-Él asiente y se pone de pie-Oye, Rick…¿no te da cargo de conciencia?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que nuestros padres son felices…

-Podrían ser felices con otras personas…

-Y yo no tendría que aguantarte-Asiento con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Créeme, aguantarme a mi no es nada, no sé como tú te aguantas a ti misma.

-Imbécil.

-Niñata.

Por alguna razón ese intercambio de insultos me divierte en lugar de cabrearme.

Le miro fijamente y también me pongo de pie diciendo:

-Aun así… no sé, mi madre solía decir que uno nunca escoge de quien enamorarse ¿sabes?

Su expresión me desconcierta, y de pronto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gustan sus ojos.

Noto que él también me mira fijamente, como si quisiera decirme algo, como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente.

-Yo…-Comienza a decir, yo noto que mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho y eso me desconcierta.

Es como si de pronto, mi aversión hacia él se mezclara con sentimientos que no logro entender.

Pero justo cuando él va a decir algo, mi móvil suena interrumpiendo el momento.

Yo miro la pantalla notando que es John.

-Es John... puedes largarte ya de mi habitación-Le digo con mas antipatía de la que pretendo producto de las cosas que me hace sentir y que no entiendo.

Él aprieta la mandíbula y simplemente se va.

-Hey, te dije que te avisaba cuando podías llamarme-Digo atendiendo la llamada.

-Lo sé, pero extrañaba demasiado tu voz. Kate, ¿Cuándo vas a decirme que si?, solo te pido una cita.

Yo sonrío tontamente relajándome.

-¿Solo una?

-Una para convencerte, luego veremos.

-Convencerme… ¿De qué?

-De que te gustarán mis besos.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No juegues con fuego, John.

-Lo haré hasta que me digas que sí.

-No sé…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Sabes que estoy ocupada con las campañas del grupo, no tengo tiempo para citas…

-No seas así, venga…

-Vale, vale-Sonrío-Tendremos una cita.

Lo oigo lanzar un grito de júbilo y sonrío divertida.

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo salta y mis manos encestan con fuerza el balón en la red, haciendo que el tablero se estremezca. Siento el sudor recorrer mi torso desnudo y siento los músculos tensos, agotados luego de las dos horas de entrenamiento en donde el entrenador nos había puesto un montón de ejercicios de resistencia que habían dejado a todo el mundo muerto.<p>

Y no es que yo no sienta el cansancio, es solo que la rabia que aun invade mi cuerpo necesita ser liberada, y la única forma que conozco de hacerlo sin matar a alguien, es esta.

Salto de nuevo clavando el balón en el tablero y este retumba con fuerza.

-Eh, ¿estás loco? ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

Aden se acerca con un bolso en el hombro y el pelo mojado.

-¿No lo ves?, practicando un poco.

-Eso ya lo veo, pero con la paliza que nos metió hoy el entrenador no sé como aun tienes ganas…

Yo salto de nuevo clavando una vez más el balón.

-Lo necesito-Digo cogiendo de nuevo el balón y lanzándolo a la red, este rebota y no entra.

Yo lo cojo de nuevo y vuelvo a lanzarlo pero tampoco entra.

Siento la rabia recorrer mis venas y cojo el balón lanzándolo contra la pared.

-¡Ah!-Grito frustrado.

-Hey, hey ¿Qué pasa, tío?-Aden se acerca con el seño fruncido-¿Estás bien?-Me pregunta preocupado.

-No, no estoy bien-Digo mirando el suelo fijamente con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa?, venga cuéntame.

Yo cojo aire y niego con la cabeza.

-Da igual-Digo comenzando a caminar hacia las gradas donde tengo una toalla.

-No, no da igual si estas así de alterado, tío.

Yo me seco el sudor del rostro y me dejo caer en la banca con un suspiro de frustración.

Siento ganas de gritar lo que me pasa, de por fin poder contarle a alguien sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y supongo que no hay nadie mejor a quien pueda contárselo que a mi mejor amigo.

-Prométeme que… prométeme que no vas a decírselo a nadie.

-Venga, ¿somos amigos desde hace cuanto?, sabes que no lo haré-Me dice sentándose a mi lado.

Yo miro al frente pasando la mano por mi pelo mojado y siento la rabia aun recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Hay una chica…

Él suelta una risilla.

-Sí, siempre es una chica.

-No tío, esto es diferente-Digo meneando la cabeza-Ella… yo, siento cosas…-Trago hondo-Me vuelve loco. Cuando la tengo cerca solo pienso en besarla y en…

-En follartela-Dice él sonriendo.

-No es solo eso… quiero decir, si, me encanta y quiero… ya sabes, pero es diferente, ella… me hace sentir… yo… creo que estoy enamorado-Él levanta las cejas-Y lo peor es que me siento así desde hace muchos años. Es algo que no le he contado a nadie.

-Espera, macho. Que me pierdo-Dice en un tono que en otro momento yo hubiese considerado gracioso-Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de una chica y que te vuelve loco… vale, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ve a por ella.

-Ese es el problema, que no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?, nunca has tenido problemas con las chicas.

-Esta no es como las demás chicas.

Él me mira confundido.

-¿Es lesbiana?

Yo pongo una mueca y él se encoge de hombros.

-No, no es lesbiana.

-¿Entonces?

-Es complicado.

-¿Al menos lo has intentado?

-No, tío, mira…-Yo cojo aire-Da igual, no importa.

-No, dime. ¿Quién es la chica?

Yo le miro dudando si contárselo o no, pero finalmente digo:

-Es Kate.

-¿Cuál Kate?

-Kate Beckett.

El suelta una risilla.

-Ya, venga. Me estas troleando ¿verdad?

-No, te estoy hablando enserio.

-¡¿Pero… Kate Beckett?!-Exclama asombrado y yo miro alrededor para asegurarme de que estamos solos-¿Estás enamorado de Kate Beckett? ¡Pero si la odias!

-No, no la odio. Solo aparento odiarla porque ella me odia.

-Tú eres gilipollas-Me dice luego más serio-Y yo pensando que la odiabas…

-Y ahora el imbécil de John está detrás de ella y ella parece encantada y yo solo quiero matarlo…-Digo con los dientes apretados-La quiero para mi, Aden.

-Definitivamente eres gilipollas-Me pega en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo veo mirándome en forma de reprimenda-¿Vas a dejar que John te la mangue sin si quiera intentar ir a por ella?, he visto como has seducido un montón de chicas, no veo porque esta tiene que ser diferente.

-Quizás porque me odia…

-Eso es lo que dices tú. Venga, no seas tonto. Ve a por ella.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que si, aprovecha que estáis viviendo juntos ahora. Eso lo hará más fácil.

-No sé, tío… si me rechaza...

-Si te rechaza hay mas chicas por ahí, chicas que no te odian.

Yo suspiro poniéndome de pie y cojo el balón que está en el suelo.

-Sabes que he estado con muchas chicas, pero ninguna me ha hecho sentir como Kate, ninguna me vuelve loco como ella.

-Eso es porque aun no te la has llevado a la cama.

-Quizás es eso, o quizás no…-Suspiro-No sé, me tiene mal este tema últimamente. Lo he llevado bien durante este tiempo porque no tenía que vivir con ella, ni verla por las mañanas, ni verla con ese pijama que…-Cierro los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Joder-Ríe divertido-Si que te tiene fatal.

-Sí, y no es nada gracioso.

Él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te diré algo-Dice acercándose a mi-Tú y yo haremos que Kate deje de odiarte y puedas comerte ese rico pastel.

-¿Pastel?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero... sacarte las ganas.

Yo rio entre dientes más relajado y le lanzo el balón pegándole en un brazo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por cada review y por la paciencia :).**

* * *

><p>Siempre he pensado que no hay peor forma de organizarse que a través de un grupo de chat en el móvil, pero también tengo que aceptar que es una forma práctica de hacerlo, el problema es cuando todos hablan a la vez y dicen cosas diferentes.<p>

Sin embargo para los planes de esta noche, el grupo de chat ha sido bastante útil.

Tecleo rápidamente sobre el teclado táctil del móvil diciendo que ya me estoy preparando para ir, y los chicos me contestan con "Nosotros ya estamos aquí" "Hay más gente de la que esperábamos" "¡A por ellos".

El problema es que mi padre y Martha aun no duermen, están a punto de irse a la cama sí, pero sé que aun están despiertos por lo que no puedo escaparme sin más, debo esperar.

Siento que mi móvil vibra en mis manos y veo la foto de mi mejor amiga en la pantalla.

-Hemos cambiado de lugar-Escucho que me dice.

-Es una puta protesta, no podéis estar cambiando de lugar-Susurro comenzando a cabrearme porque nunca se ponen de acuerdo.

-Cálmate, seguimos haciéndolo por la misma causa. Ahora iremos a la otra.

-Vale, ¿entonces es en la fábrica que hicieron cerca del instituto?

-Si esa misma.

-Bien. Se van a enterar.

-Si se dan cuenta se va a liar…

-Pues que se lie. Tenemos que hacer esto, tía. Piensa en todos los animales que han estado maltratando.

-Sí, lo sé. Mira, te espero con el auto en la esquina, no tardes. ¿John vendrá?

Yo pongo una mueca.

-Ni me nombres a John ahora mismo. Estoy molesta con él.

-Pensé que había ido como la seda la primera cita.

-Sí, pero se ha borrado de esto luego de que me dijo que iría.

-Bueno dale un respiro.

-Venga nos vemos en cinco minutos-Digo yo acabando con la conversación.

-Vale.

Cojo el bolso y meto todos los implementos necesarios. Por supuesto que para algo como esto, se necesitan varias cosas.

La fábrica de cremas para la piel a la que estamos a punto de acudir, será el blanco de un montón de espray y unas cuantas cosas que pueden considerarse como vandalismo, pero que sin ninguna duda lo merecen.

Desde hace un mes, habían comenzado rumores de que en este lugar, como en muchos otros, experimentaban con animales. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era las condiciones más que inhumanas en las que estaban estos animales. Por lo que decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto. Al menos con lo que tenemos planeado la gente se dará cuenta de que aquellos que no tienen voz propia, si que tienen alguien que les defienda.

Salgo sigilosamente de mi habitación y miro a todos lados. La puerta de la habitación de Castle está cerrada. Probablemente ni siquiera está en casa, o si está, probablemente esté jugando algún videojuego o quizás hablando por móvil con alguna de las imbéciles que van detrás de él.

De cualquier forma, esta mañana hemos empezado con nuestro plan para separar a nuestros padres. Mi padre es un maniático del orden y la puntualidad, así que, Rick y yo hemos simulado, por primera vez, una pelea por quien usaba el baño. Por supuesto esto retrasó a todo el mundo, hubo mucho caos y además, yo, antes de que todos se despertaran hice un desastre con la pasta de dientes en el baño que él comparte con Martha, por lo que mi padre pensó que había sido ella y se lo había comentado esa mañana.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-Había dicho Martha distraída tomando rápidamente el café y lo había dejado hablando solo, cosa que tampoco gustaba demasiado a mi padre.

Por lo que puedo decir que el plan estaba yendo muy bien.

Me escabullo sin ser detectada y camino rápidamente hasta subirme al auto de Grace que está vestida con ropa negra igual que yo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, notamos que hay una pequeña revuelta.

Los chicos ya han comenzado a pintar las paredes con consignas contra el maltrato animal y hay gente de seguridad de la fabrica y otros a favor de lo que allí se hace intentando detenernos.

Grace y yo nos acercamos a George quien nos dice que se ha liado porque ha venido gente a defender la fábrica y que los ánimos están bastante caldeados.

-¡Hemos llamado a la policía! ¡Esto es vandalismo!-Escucho que grita uno de los de seguridad.

-Se supone que esto sería algo que haríamos de forma sigilosa, George.

-Oye, no sabíamos que en esta tenían tanta seguridad.

Yo resoplo y cojo el altavoz que tiene George en las manos.

-¡Escuchad, de aquí no se mueve nadie!-Digo yo y todos se giran-Nosotros somos la voz de los seres vivos que estos hijos de puta han estado maltratando. Que el mundo se entere de lo que hacen. ¡No más maltrato! ¡No más maltrato!.

Todos empiezan a gritar la consigna con las manos en el aire. Algunos hacen grafitis en las paredes y otros simplemente gritan cosas en contra de los de seguridad.

Grace y yo comenzamos a repartir las pancartas y nos unimos a los gritos.

Unos minutos más tarde, los de seguridad hartos, comienzan a amedrentar físicamente a los que están más cerca, y de repente, gente encapuchada llega y todo se vuelve un caos. Yo cojo el altavoz intentando calmarlo todo pero todo está tan revolucionado que las piedras y los palos empiezan a volar sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¡Esos hijos de puta han traído gente para amedrentarnos!-Grita Grace mientras ambas intentamos ver que está pasando.

Pero antes de que podamos hacerlo la policía llega, uniéndose al caos.

Grace y yo comenzamos a correr y yo siento como la multitud de gente me atrapa y me empuja, así que la pierdo de vista.

Todos son gritos y amenazas que se unen con el ruido de las sirenas. Maldigo en voz baja y siento de pronto que alguien me coge del brazo, yo intento zafarme pero mi atacante es mucho más fuerte.

Me giro y empiezo a darle en el pecho con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!

-Hey, hey, soy yo, cálmate-La voz de Castle hace que me detenga en seco.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Digo, por primera vez aliviada al verlo.

-No hay tiempo, corre-Me dice cogiéndome con fuerza de la mano y sacándome de aquel caos.

Uno de los atacantes salta sobre nosotros pero él lo empuja con fuerza, evitando que pueda cogerme.

Empuja también a la multitud para que podamos pasar y su agarre se hace más fuerte en mi mano.

Yo siento como el caos va quedando atrás y miro fijamente hacia adelante, donde Castle corre con la mano estirada hacia atrás.

Cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos, nos escondemos en un callejón que no huele precisamente muy bien, pero en ese momento, es lo que menos me importa.

-Grace-Digo de repente cogiendo aire, intentando respirar.

-Está bien, la vi correr y alejarse-Me dice también sin aliento.

Yo sigo respirando con dificultad, y en ese momento no sé si es por la cercanía de su cuerpo y por lo bien que huele. Sin contar además que sus dedos aun aprietan mi mano.

Yo me suelto de su agarre y me alejo un poco de él.

* * *

><p>Kate se aleja de mí y yo la sigo con la mirada.<p>

Esta ridículamente sexy vestida toda de negro y con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí, de todas formas?-Me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, de nada. Un placer salvarte el culo-Respondo yo de forma irónica, intentando que mis ojos dejen de mirarla con tanta adoración.

-Oye, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras-Me dice ella de forma ácida.

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez.

-Enserio, ¿Qué hacías aquí?.

-Te escuché hablando y diciendo que vendrías a protestar y que John no vendría y ya se había corrido la noticia de la que había aquí liada.

-Querrás decir que tu follamiga Abby que es una cotilla te lo dijo. Su hermano Alan, está aquí.

-Vale, si, Abby me dijo que su hermano estaba en una estúpida protesta que se había vuelto peligrosa. Y tú eres tan estúpida de venir a meterte aquí de cabeza.

-No soy estúpida. Me preocupo por cosas que están más allá de mi ombligo. Pero claro eso tú no lo entiendes.

-La que no entiende la que se ha jugado hoy eres tú. Podrías haber ido a la cárcel.

-¿Y qué? Al menos habría sido por una buena causa.

Yo rio.

-¿Una buena causa?, eres más tonta de lo que creía-Digo, pero en el fondo, su pasión, la forma en la que se preocupa por estas cosas me encanta y en ese momento solo puedo pensar en volver a besarla.

Ella está apunto de contestarme pero escucho pisadas que se acercan y la empujo hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared y mi cuerpo está pegado al suyo.

-¿Qué…?-La escucho decir.

-Shhh-Yo la cojo por la cintura manteniéndola inmóvil y ambos nos quedamos en silencio en medio de la oscuridad del callejón.

Dos personas pasan corriendo, no puedo distinguir si son protestantes o son policías, pero por las dudas no muevo ni un musculo.

Unos segundos después, levanto la vista y noto la mirada fija de ella en medio de la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se siente tan jodidamente bien junto al mío que simplemente no puedo moverme. Sentirla tan cerca es increíble, y sentir su aliento tan cerca es aun mejor.

No puedo evitar bajar un poco más la cabeza mientras ambos nos miramos en la oscuridad y soy consciente de sus manos en mis brazos, cogiéndome con fuerza.

Mi corazón late descontrolado en mi pecho, y sin pensarlo más acerco mis labios a los de ella.

Nuestros labios a penas se rozan cuando Kate me empuja y saca el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta que al parecer esta vibrando.

-¿Hola, Grace? Si, estoy bien ¿tu estás bien?-Suelta el aire de forma dramática-Si tía, no tengo idea de cómo están los demás. Vale, si, avísame cualquier cosa. Si se han llevado a alguno de los chicos tenemos que resolverlo. Vale.

Yo aún respiro de forma descontrolada y no puedo dejar de mirarla mientras ella habla por móvil, la miro con ganas de mas, con ganas de muchas cosas. Cosas que por ahora tengo que guardarme.

Pero solo por ahora. Pienso divertido y eufórico, porque hemos estado a punto de besarnos y ella parecía bastante dispuesta.

-Vayamos a casa-Le digo cuando termina su llamada. Esperando que quizás me diga algo sobre lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero no lo hace.

-No puedo irme a casa.

-Sí, si iremos a casa. No voy a dejarte aquí sola.

-¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación por mi bienestar?

Yo pienso rápidamente que decir.

-¿Sabes qué?, jódete. Regresa a casa sola, si es lo que quieres-Digo comenzando a caminar.

-Vale, vale-Me dice dos segundos después comenzando a caminar a mi lado-Supongo que ya es bastante tarde como para poder hacer cualquier otra cosa-Dice ofuscada.

El camino a casa lo hacemos en silencio, y cuando llegamos, seguimos discutiendo, sobretodo Kate, que parece aun estar sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina. O quizás simplemente está nerviosa por el beso que casi nos damos, y el cual no hemos mencionado por obvias razones.

-No debí regresar, debí quedarme y ver que había pasado. Los chicos se molestarán…-Está discutiendo conmigo.

Pero en cuanto entramos al salón, las luces se encienden, y vemos a Jim mirándonos con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p>Decir que estoy indignada es poco, no solo porque mi padre no entienda la importancia de las cosas que hago, sino que, solo me haya castigado a mí, cuando Castle también estaba fuera en la calle en medio de la madrugada.<p>

Pero claro, con la excusa de que solo había ido para cuidarme, se había librado.

Eso es algo que sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué Castle se había preocupado por mi?, se suponía que me odiaba ¿no?, quizás solo había ido para molestarme y había acabado en medio de todo el revuelo y simplemente había pensado que ayudarme le daría puntos con mi padre.

Con lo cual tenía razón.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado, o más bien, casi ocurrido en aquel callejón hace que de pronto unas cosquillas invadan mi tripa. Casi había besado a Castle otra vez. Al tenerlo tan cerca y sentir sus labios tan cerca, había sido una completa tentación y había acercado mis labios a los de él, ¿o había sido él quien había acercado los suyos?, da igual. No sé lo que está pasando, no logro entenderlo.

No logro entender las reacciones de mi cuerpo, las reacciones que tengo cada vez que está cerca. Es como si… como si de repente mi odio hacia él se hubiese transformado en algo… diferente… algo… sensual y prohibido.

-Basta-Digo molesta.

Sacudo la cabeza y recuerdo el porque estoy tan cabreada.

Mi padre, debido a que estoy tan involucrada en todo el asunto de la protección de los derechos de los animales y otras causas a través de mi blog, me ha quitado el portátil por una semana, y se la ha dado a nada más y nada menos que a Castle, porque según él, tenía que hacer un trabajo y el de él se había dañado.

Probablemente solo quería curiosear mis cosas. Pero no me preocupo porque tengo todo con clave por situaciones como estas.

Escribo un mensaje en mi grupo de chat en el móvil para contarles lo ocurrido con mi portátil y me pongo de pie. Por suerte las cosas esa noche no pasaron a mayores con la policía y solo se llevaron a un par de encapuchados a la cárcel.

Aunque aun habían líos con la empresa pues habíamos hecho suficiente lio como para que más personas se unieran a la causa y se enteraran de lo que ocurría.

Todos se indignan y me dicen en broma que vaya a recuperar lo que me pertenece, y en ese momento esa idea no me parece tan mala. Al ser domingo por la mañana y bastante temprano, Rick aun debe dormir profundamente.

Salgo de mi habitación con la mente puesta en ello y paso sigilosamente frente a la habitación de mi padre y Martha, y los escucho charlando.

-Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto-Dice Martha.

-¿No fue para tanto?, me dijeron que llegó hasta la policía.

-Deberías estar orgulloso de que Kate se preocupe por otros.

-Y lo estoy, pero se ha pasado de la raya.

-Bueno, al menos Richard estaba allí con ella.

-Me dijo que fue porque no quería que le pasara nada a Kate. ¿Crees que se están llevando mejor?

-No lo sé.

-He estado pensando en algo…-Dice haciendo una pausa-¿No crees que tener a dos adolescentes con mal carácter y las hormonas revolucionadas en casa podría ser… peligroso?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo.

-Oh, Jim, no-Ríe Martha-Pero si ellos a penas se soportan. ¿No creerás que…?

-Son adolescentes. No puedes culparme por pensar de esa forma.

-Por Richard no tienes que preocuparte. No se acercará a tu hija.

-No, lo sé, no es que me preocupe específicamente por él… yo que sé.

-No te preocupes, cariño.

-Por cierto, has dejado otra vez la pasta dental abierta y has hecho un desastre en el baño.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no se de que hablas, Jim?

Suelto una risilla contenta de que el plan aun siga dando resultado pero luego frunzo el ceño al pensar en lo que dijo mi padre.

¿Pero quien se cree mi padre que soy?, ¿Está preocupado porque Castle y yo podamos…?

-Ja- Susurro irónica caminando hacia la habitación de Rick-Como si eso fuese a pasar-Sigo diciendo para mí misma.

Giro la manilla con cuidado notando que por suerte está abierta.

La habitación esta tenuemente iluminada por la luz del sol que se filtra a través de las persianas.

Yo miro fijamente la cama para ver si Rick sigue durmiendo y noto que en efecto duerme. Esta recostado de lado con las sabanas tapando su cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo y duerme sin camiseta.

Parece profundamente dormido así que entro en puntillas y noto que mi portátil está en su escritorio. La cojo y me giro para largarme de allí cuanto antes, pero cuando estoy a mitad de camino le escucho decir:

-Kate…

Me paralizo y lo miro, esperando encontrarlo mirándome fijamente, pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad sigue dormido y está balbuceando en sueños.

Y no solo eso. Se ha girado y se ha colocado boca arriba, haciendo que la sabana se deslizara, dejando a la intemperie su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Yo no puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Su ancho pecho, sus brazos grandes, sus piernas largas y su… oh dios. Aparto la vista cuando noto que su miembro está completamente duro junto a su muslo.

Vuelvo a mirar de reojo una vez más y noto que mi cuerpo, en contra de mi voluntad, vuelve a reaccionar.

No es como si nunca hubiese visto a un chico desnudo… lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que lo hago en persona. Y realmente Castle es… bueno, es magnifico, eso no puedo negarlo. Pienso sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Mmm-Lo escucho gemir y su cuerpo se gira, quedando ahora de espaldas, regalándome una estupenda vista de su culo.

Yo me digo mentalmente que es suficiente y salgo de la habitación, caminando muy rápidamente hasta mi habitación en donde luego de entrar, recuesto la espalda en la puerta.

La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Rick regresa a mi mente y simplemente no puedo sacarlo de allí. Mi respiración está acelerada y recordar la forma en la que había gemido hace que cierre los ojos.

¿Cómo se supone que podré volver a mirarlo de la misma forma luego de haber visto… eso?


	7. Chapter 7

Camino con grandes zancadas sintiendo como la emoción de la anticipación y la rabia que de repente siento hacen que tenga cosquillas en el estomago.

Pero antes de que pueda ir hasta mi destino, escucho, escaleras abajo que Jim y mi madre discuten acaloradamente. No estoy seguro como había comenzado la pelea, pero sé que discuten sobre Kate y yo, sobre nuestras notas en el colegio. Jim parece haberle restregado a mi madre lo buena alumna que era Kate y que quizás debía exigirme más a mí y hacer que me olvidara un poco del baloncesto.

Ni en un millón de años. Pienso aun mas enfadado.

El baloncesto es todo para mí últimamente, preferiría que me arrancaran un brazo antes de dejarlo, y menos por meterme en mi habitación a estudiar.

Recuerdo todos los deberes y exámenes que tengo esa semana y siento que empiezo a estresarme.

Pero gracias a Aden tengo una solución que espero que funcione y poder taparle la boca a Jim.

Me planto frente a la habitación de Kate y toco con fuerza.

-Kate, abre la puerta ahora mismo-No escucho respuesta pero sé que ella sigue dentro-Abre la puerta maldita sea. Sé que cogiste el portátil, lo necesito. Ábreme ahora-Toco de nuevo con fuerza-¡KATE!-Mi mano vuelve a impactar con fuerza-Ábreme o…

-¿O qué? ¿Irás a chivarte con mi padre?-Escucho su respuesta y eso hace que me hierva aun más la sangre.

-Abre-Digo con los dientes apretados-Necesito el puto portátil.

-Lo que quieres es cotillear mis cosas.

-No quiero cotillear una mierda, necesito hacer un trabajo de Química.

-Pues que mala suerte que no tienes un portátil- Yo golpeo de nuevo la puerta con furia-Que tumbes mi puerta no hará que te lo devuelva.

Cierro los ojos y coloco mi frente en la puerta pensando.

El entrenador me había dicho ese viernes luego del entrenamiento que si no mantenía una media y tenia notas más aceptables, no podría jugar los próximos partidos y él me tendría que echar del equipo.

Malditas reglas. Pienso malhumorado.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que he estado usando una táctica equivocada. Y que tal y como Aden me había dicho, era hora de cambiarla.

-Vale… negociemos-Digo yo entonces.

Silencio.

-¿Negociar?-Pregunta ella dubitativa.

-Ábreme, y te contaré.

Unos segundos después Kate abre la puerta, pero solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que le vea la cara.

Dios, está arrebatadora esta mañana, con una camiseta de rayas horizontales y unos pantaloncillos de jean que dejan a la vista sus hermosas piernas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar?-Pregunto levantando las cejas.

Ella suspira y se hace a un lado dejándome entrar, yo noto que intenta no mirarme a la cara y la noto más agitada que de costumbre. Me pregunto si la he asustado con mis gritos, pero luego descarto esa idea. Kate no es del tipo de chica que se asusta con un par de gritos. No, ella es del tipo de chica que va a protestas que se lían y en donde aparece la policía.

-¿Y bien?-Me pregunta mientras yo la miro apoyándome en la puerta.

-Tú me ayudas con algo, y yo te ayudo con otra cosa-Digo yo mirándola.

-No voy a hacerte el trabajo de Química-Me dice rotundamente.

-No hablaba de eso.

Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vale, te escucho…

-Además del trabajo de Química, tengo dos exámenes esta semana. Uno ya lo tengo casi resuelto, pero el de Lengua, para ese necesito un poco mas de ayuda.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar para el examen de Lengua?

Yo rio divertido.

-No seas tonta. No necesito que me ayudes con eso, necesito que me ayudes a robarlo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta mirándome como si estuviera loco.

-Ya me escuchaste.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No, mira será muy fácil, solo necesito a alguien que pueda vigilar un poco y cantar la zona.

-Tú definitivamente estás más loco de lo que pensé ¿has pensado en que pasaría si nos atrapan?

-Ah venga, no van a atraparnos. No me digas que tienes miedo.

Ella aprieta la mandíbula.

-Claro que no-Me dice luego con autosuficiencia-Pero tienes que aceptar que es arriesgado…

-Venga, haz esto por mí y yo haré algo por ti. Tiene que haber algo que necesites-Ella me mira fijamente y luego aparta la vista mordiéndose el labio, algo que me enloquece, pero logro disimularlo.

-Hay algo-Dice ella mirándome con las manos en la cintura-Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a papá para que me deje ir a la piscina de Grace.

-Puedo hacer eso-Digo con media sonrisa-Entonces… ¿trato?-Digo estirando la mano.

Ella me mira con desconfianza pero estira la mano cogiendo la mía.

En ese momento la acerco a mi cuerpo y escucho como jadea por la sorpresa.

-Ahora el portátil…-Susurro muy cerca de su rostro.

-No dijiste nada del portátil.

-Lo necesito.

-Mala suerte-Me dice ella mirándome y noto su nerviosismo a leguas, algo que me encanta-Suéltame o gritaré-Continua diciendo mientras yo miro sin ningún disimulo sus labios.

-¿Gritarás para que nuestros padres vengan?-Susurro yo-¿Y qué les dirás, mmm?-Sonrío-¿Qué quieres besarme?

-No quiero…-Comienza a decir nerviosa.

-Oh pero en el callejón casi lo haces.

-No, tú casi lo haces.

Yo amplio mi sonrisa.

-Acepta que no te soy indiferente, Kate-Digo y veo como aprieta la mandíbula y siento su mano en mi pecho empujándome con fuerza.

-Fuera de mi habitación.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me des el portátil.

-Estás cabreándome, Rick.

-Bien-Digo yo contento.

-¡Ah! Enserio, te odio-Me dice cogiendo el portátil-Toma. Cuando termines devuélvemelo por favor-Me dice aun bastante fuera de sí.

-Gracias-Digo con una sonrisa odiosa y ella me empuja hacia la puerta.

-Vete antes de que mi puño acabe en tu ojo, Castle.

Yo le lanzo un beso y ella coge una almohada lanzándomela. Yo me escabullo y salgo de la habitación antes de que pueda darme.

Sonrío divertido y me voy con el portátil a mi habitación para hacer el maldito trabajo con el que probablemente no me tardaría mas de dos horas. Pero me quedaría el portatil un poco mas solo para cabrear un poco mas a Kate porque era divertido.

* * *

><p>Mientras espero que Rick termine de hablar con mi padre en mi nombre, recuerdo la forma en la que había reaccionado cuando él me había acercado a su cuerpo y me siento estúpida. Pero no había podido evitarlo. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo aun estaba en mi mente y su cercanía me trastornaba, tanto que cuando él había dicho que no me era indiferente estuve a punto de susurrar un "Si…" y perderme en sus labios.<p>

Por suerte mi mente entró en razón y pude empujarlo.

Lo que Rick me hace sentir está comenzando a asustarme y a preocuparme en partes iguales.

Él se asoma entonces en la habitación.

-Hecho-Me dice satisfecho.

-¿Enserio?

-Pero hay condiciones-Yo pongo una mueca.

-Claro que las hay.

-Yo debo ir contigo y podremos llevarnos el auto de mi madre. En realidad ella fue quien me ayudó a convencerle. Ah, y tendremos que regresar antes de las ocho.

-Quiere que vengas como niñera ¿verdad?

-¿Qué más da?

-Ni siquiera te gustan mis amigos.

-Seguro habrá más gente, deja de estresarte. Mira, de hecho nos conviene. Podremos ir directos a robar el examen y luego irnos a la piscina.

-Vale como sea. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Vale, te espero abajo.

Yo asiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando ambos llegamos al colegio, obviamente este está cerrado al ser domingo por la tarde.<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan maestro?-Digo irónica y él estira la mano hacia el asiento trasero en donde yo no había notado que él tenia una de esas herramientas enormes que se usan para cortar candados-¿Eres idiota?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No podemos simplemente romper el candado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si rompes el candado se darán cuenta de que alguien ha entrado, estúpido.

-Muy bien, listilla, ya que eres la experta en hacer cosas ilegales aquí, supongo que tendrás alguna otra idea.

-Para tu alivio, sí que la tengo-Digo de forma acida bajándome del auto.

Ambos caminamos hacia la puerta lateral que da hasta la cafetería y que no usaba candado sino una simple cerradura y puedo sentir la mirada fija de Rick en mí, por lo que empiezo a sentirme nerviosa y a sentir otras cosas que no estoy dispuesta admitir.

Estás haciendo esto para poder ir a la piscina, pienso, simplemente termina con esto y podrás irte y no deberle nada a Rick.

Meto mis dedos en el pelo y saco una horquilla.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunta divertido.

-Se algunas cosas.

-Y yo que decía lo de "experta en cosas ilegales" en broma.

Yo sonrió a medias y me agacho para comenzar a trabajar en la cerradura. Un par de minutos después, escucho como esta se abre y sonrío con satisfacción.

-Vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer eso-Lo escucho decir asombrado.

-Puede que un día te lo enseñe-Digo satisfecha sin dejar de sonreír.

Todo está oscuro y la única luz que entra en la que se filtra por las ventanas.

-Bien, solo tenemos que tener especial cuidado con el conserje-Me susurra-Siempre está por aquí porque es quien vigila.

-Al menos sabes a dónde vas ¿no?

-Claro que lo sé-Él enciende una linterna y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos-Tenemos que ir al departamento de Literatura por supuesto.

-¿Y cómo sabes que el examen está allí? ¿Y si la profe se lo llevó?

-Está ahí, tengo mis fuentes.

Yo le sigo y subimos las escaleras que están frente a los casilleros, cruzando luego a la derecha.

Escuchamos que alguien tose y nos miramos horrorizados. Rick me hace señas y nos metemos en una de los salones, hasta que Juan, el conserje pasa de largo.

Yo suelto el aire relajándome y salimos para continuar nuestro camino hasta llegar a la oficina de Lengua.

-Vale, quédate aquí y vigila.

Yo lo apremio con las manos para que se de prisa y me quedo allí mirando a todos lados.

-Quizás si te dieses un poco más de prisa…-Digo mirando hacia allí.

-Hago lo que puedo.

-¿No dijiste que sabias donde estaba?

-Sí, se que está aquí, pero no sé exactamente en donde…

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Unos cinco minutos después lo escucho exclamar:

-¡Bingo!-Lo veo caminar hacia la fotocopiadora y dice:-Oh mierda.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No tiene papel.

-Genial-Yo miro con nerviosismo a los lados.

-Venga ayúdame a buscar alguna hoja en blanco.

Yo resoplo obedeciéndolo y por fin consigo una hoja que parece bastante de reciclaje.

-Toma, usa esta. Es mejor para los arboles.

Él me mira con una mueca.

-Estás loca-Lo escucho murmurar.

Luego de sacar la copia, deja el examen en su lugar y ambos nos devolvemos por el mismo camino de antes, sin ningún contratiempo por suerte.

Corremos hacia el auto y cuando subimos Rick está eufórico.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Exclama lleno de satisfacción y coge la hoja entre sus manos dándole un beso-Voy a sacarme un diez, joder, un puto diez.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Podrías sacártelo estudiando también ¿sabes?

-No a todos nos gusta perder el tiempo haciéndolo.

Yo le hago una mueca.

-Oh mierda, mierda…-Murmuro viendo como Juan el conserje se acerca al auto con el ceño fruncido.

Castle también lo ve, y de pronto siento sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y sus labios suaves y sensuales presionando los míos.


	8. Chapter 8

Los labios de Rick son suaves pero exigentes, y en el momento en él que mi boca se abre instintivamente para que él arremeta con su lengua dentro de mi boca siento que estoy perdida. En circunstancias normales, en las que pudiera pensar con claridad y en las que la lengua de Castle no hiciese salir de mi garganta todos esos eróticos sonidos, yo no permitiría que me besara con tanta sensualidad y con movimientos que hacen que mis manos se aferren a sus hombros y suspire cuando su mano se posa sobre mi pecho.

Lo sé, no debería dejarle hacer eso pero joder, su mano se siente caliente incluso por encima de la fina camiseta y el bañador que tengo debajo. Siento como aprieta, no con fuerza, pero si con mucha maestría, como si lo hubiese hecho ya muchas veces, como si supiera exactamente como y donde tocarme.

Mi mano se mete debajo de su camiseta y su piel caliente hace que mis ganas de seguir devorando sus labios aumenten, así que lo hago, lo beso con más ganas, con más fuerza, con más necesidad.

Sus arremetidas en mi boca son perfectas y muerdo su labio inferior escuchando como sisea por el dolor.

-¡Hey!-Me dice y los dos nos miramos aun en medio del deseo que al menos a mí, me ciega por completo.

Quiero seguir besándolo, quiero que su mano siga sobre mi pecho.

Sin pensarlo vuelvo a besarlo y esta vez él es quien gime y eso me encanta. Su mano comienza a acariciar mi pierna y de pronto me doy cuenta de que esto es una completa locura.

Alguien toca la ventanilla y nos separamos mirando mientras Rick la baja.

-No podéis estar aquí, chicos.

-Hey, si lo sentimos… pensamos que al ser domingo no habría nadie… ya sabes-Dice Rick con tono cómplice guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya, ya…-Yo agacho la vista cual damisela avergonzada de ser atrapada y Juan suspira-Venga, haremos como si no hubiese visto nada. Pero tenéis que iros.

-Hecho. Gracias, viejo.

Rick da marcha atrás y los dos miramos fijamente al frente.

-Te he besado porque…-Comienza a decir él.

-Lo sé-Lo interrumpo yo-Ha funcionado-Señalo y lo miro de reojo mientras el también intenta controlar su respiración-¿Sabes? Me dijiste que tu no me eras indiferente pero aparentemente yo tampoco te soy indiferente…

Él me mira sin entender.

-¿Eh?

Yo miro su entrepierna y él se revuelve incomodo aferrando las manos al volante.

-Es una reacción completamente natural-Dice y yo rio entre dientes.

-Ya, claro, natural…

-Me pareció escucharte gemir durante el beso.

-Al menos mis reacciones no son tan notorias- Digo volviendo a señalar.

-Vale, está bien, eres una chica guapa y no me eres indiferente, ¿contenta?-Esa confesión hace que la sonrisa se borre de mi rostro.

Sus ojos azules me miran y yo no sé qué decir, de hecho no puedo saber si lo está diciendo en broma o lo dice enserio.

-No tienes por qué ser irónico.

-No lo estoy siendo-Me dice mirándome de reojo.

En el resto del camino ambos guardamos silencio, y cuando llegamos a casa de Grace yo bajo del auto sin volverle a mirar, porque sus palabras aun resuenan en mi cabeza y eso me hace sentirme extrañamente emocionada, lo cual es estúpido.

Saludo a mis amigos e intento olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido con Castle la última hora.

* * *

><p>Aunque intento ignorarlo, Rick hace que pase la mayor parte de la tarde totalmente confusa, y no puedo evitar seguirlo con la mirada por todo el lugar.<p>

Mientras yo estoy con mi grupo de amigos él está con algunas chicas que como estúpidas le rodean mientras cuenta algo y las hace reír. Se ha quitado la camiseta y ahora va solo con un pantalón de surf. No puedo evitar mirar su cuerpo, el mismo que he visto desnudo antes y que me hace desear tantas cosas.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y siento la mano de Grace en mi brazo mientras ambas estamos sentadas a la orilla de la piscina.

-¿Kate?-Yo la miro distraída-¿Qué miras?

-Como las estúpidas esas babean por el idiota de Castle.

-¿Por qué lo has traído?

-Ya te lo dije, no tenia alternativa. Parece que se ha aliado con mi padre para hacerme la vida imposible.

-Pues vaya mierda, mira que tener a ese idiota en tu casa. ¿Cómo es por las mañanas?

-Es horrible. Se tarda más que yo en el baño.

Grace ríe mirándole.

-Bueno, hay que aceptar que feo no es…-Dice mirándome de reojo y yo miro fijamente a Castle que corre y se lanza en la piscina haciendo reír a todas las tontas con las que esta.

-No, solo es imbécil.

-Está bueno.

Yo frunzo el ceño y miro a mi amiga.

-¿Estás borracha?

Ella suelta una risilla.

-Un poquito-Dice divertida mirándome y yo rio entre dientes-Oye, esto empezó hace rato, tú has llegado tarde.

-Ya, no me lo recuerdes.

-¿Kate?-Yo levanto la vista y veo a John mirándome serio-¿Podemos hablar?

Yo miro a Grace quien se encoje de hombros y entra dentro de la piscina llamando a gritos a los chicos y uniéndose a ellos.

Me pongo de pie y ambos nos alejamos un poco del ruido.

-Siento lo que pasó con la protesta, pero enserio no pude hacerlo.

-No me digas…

-No, mira, mi hermano tuvo problemas en la universidad y mis padres se enteraron y nos castigaron a ambos, ni siquiera sé si podré jugar el partido esta semana-Yo lo miro con incredulidad-De verdad quería ir.

John levanta su mano y acaricia mi rostro.

Yo ablando el gesto y vuelvo a suspirar.

-Debiste explicármelo.

-Quise, pero también nos quitaron a ambos el móvil.

-Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver lo que haya hecho tu hermano contigo.

Él lleva la mano a su pelo rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Puede que yo estuviera allí liándola también…

Yo sonrío meneando la cabeza.

-Eres incorregible.

-Lo sé, soy incorregible y me vuelves loco. Así que no voy a rendirme-Me dice acercándose a mí.

-Quizás yo haga que te rindas…

-Puedes intentarlo-Sonríe acercando sus labios a los míos pero yo aparto el rostro y él termina besándome en la mejilla.

Noto que alguien nos mira y veo a Rick muy pendiente de lo que hacemos. Yo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y él aparta la vista.

-¡Hey!-Grace se acerca-Venga, es hora de jugar a algo.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Vosotros y vuestros juegos…-Digo y John me sonríe siguiéndonos a ambas cuando Grace me toma del brazo.

Todos están bastante perjudicados menos Castle y yo ya que llegamos mucho después.

Antes de darme cuenta terminamos jugando un estúpido juego llamado "Chupa y Sopla". Al principio iba a declinar por completo participar, pero cuando vi que Rick estaba con una rubia de la mano y que ambos iban a jugar, algo se apoderó de mí y decidí quedarme, porque no quería perderme detalle.

En este punto, aunque no estoy lo suficientemente borracha, no logro reconocerme a mí misma, es casi como si estuviera… ¿celosa?

-Básicamente tenéis que pasaros este trozo de papel de boca en boca-Estaba explicando Grace, mientras colocaba a cada chico al lado de una chica-Si se os cae, perdéis.

Algunos están muy emocionados mientras otros parecen simplemente estarse dejando llevar por el alcohol.

-No sé como preferís jugar a eso que estar en la piscina-Grita Antonhy bufando desde la piscina.

-Deja de ser aguafiestas anda-Le grita Emily.

El juego comienza y todos son risillas mientras nos pasamos el estúpido papel. Yo tengo a John al lado pero no puedo dejar de mirar a Castle y a la rubia que no sé ni de dónde ha salido. Supongo que ha venido acompañando a alguien más.

En un momento determinado, la rubia hace que el papel se caiga a propósito y Castle termina besándola al no haber nada que separe sus bocas.

Todos gritan eufóricos y Rick la coge de la cintura sonriendo sobre su boca.

Yo siento que una rabia desconocida se apodera de mi y hace que apriete tanto la mandíbula que temo que mis dientes se rompan.

Me excuso diciendo que no me siento bien y siento los pasos de John detrás de mí.

-Kate, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora no, John.

-Pensé que estábamos bien.

Yo me giro.

-Dije que ahora no-Digo sin saber bien como sentirme, mientras los demás singuen en lo suyo, ignorando lo que pasa en mi interior.

Él se aleja y yo camino hacia dentro de la casa encerrándome en el baño.

Me miro frente al espejo y sigo sin comprender mi reacción. No puedo estar celosa de Rick.

Cierro los ojos y cojo aire.

Esto simplemente no está pasando.

* * *

><p>Me revuelvo en la cama con las imágenes de ese día en mi mente. Habían pasado tantas cosas que simplemente no puedo dormir. Miro el techo en medio de la oscuridad y sonrío al recordar el beso con Kate y luego la forma en la que se había ido cuando yo había besado a Rebecca, casi como si estuviera celosa.<p>

Al final el plan de Aden iba a dar resultados y todo… solo faltaba la etapa final, y eso era conseguir que aceptara que yo le gustaba y luego hacer un último movimiento.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar también a John y la forma en la que estuvo detrás de Kate. Está claro que él tampoco se rinde.

Suspiro y me pongo de pie para ir a la cocina y tomar algo caliente, porque aparentemente mi cuerpo y mi mente aun están demasiado emocionados por lo ocurrido ese día y no me dejarían dormir tan fácilmente.

Camino en medio de la oscuridad y me topo indudablemente con Kate.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Porque en el poco tiempo que hemos vivido en la misma casa me he familiarizado demasiado con su agradable y sensual olor.

-¿Qué haces despierta?

-No puedo dormir-Es su respuesta.

Hay un silencio, no incomodo, pero si inesperado y yo me mojo los labios, porque solo puedo pensar en acercar más mi cuerpo al suyo y besarla.

-Iba a la cocina por algo de leche caliente, ¿quieres un poco?

Silencio.

-Prefiero chocolate.

-Chocolate será, entonces.

Ella camina delante de mí y yo no puedo evitar gemir bajito al ver lo que lleva puesto.

Joder.

¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Lo hace a propósito?

El pequeño pijama que está usando me deja ver sus piernas y me pierdo en ellas mientras bajamos en silencio las escaleras.

-No vas a envenenarme ¿no?-Me dice y yo sonrío mientras Kate se sienta en la encimera apoyando los codos.

-¿Es lo que tu harías?

-Probablemente.

Yo vuelvo a reír.

-No soy de envenenar. Si quisiera asesinarte lo haría con mis manos.

Ella bufa.

-¿Te piensas que sería tan fácil?

-Mido y peso el doble que tu. Probablemente lo sea.

-Inténtalo-Me dice apoyando el mentón en una mano-Te patearé el culo.

-Ya, claro.

-De verdad.

-¿Eso quieres no? ¿Patearme el culo?

-No hay nada que quiera más en esta vida.

Yo me giro revolviendo el chocolate en polvo en la leche.

-A mí se me ocurre algo mejor para hacer con el tuyo…-Murmuro metiendo las tazas en el microondas.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Mmm?

-Has dicho algo.

-No, no es verdad.

-Si es verdad.

-Que no.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿Pensabas en esa rubia tonta?

-¿Qué rubia?-Digo yo haciéndome el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tonto.

Yo sonrío lentamente sacando las tazas y colocando la de ella en la encimera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Digo yo acercándome, apoyando también mis codos en la encimera, sintiéndome cada vez más tentado a besarla.

-¿Qué?-Susurra ella nerviosa por mi cercanía.

-¿Estás celosa?

Ella suelta una risita.

-¿Estás loco?, claro que no. ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de ti?

-Dímelo tú.

-No estoy celosa.

-Parecías celosa.

-¡Claro que no!

-Shhh…no grites, o nuestros padres se despertaran y lo verán.

-¿Verán el que?

-Esto.

Yo me acerco mas y la beso sin más. Sin excusas, sin reparos.

Ella acepta mi beso al instante y yo la tomo por la cintura subiéndola en la encimera. Sus manos se meten en mi pelo y la escucho suspirar y gemir.

Mi lengua busca enseguida la suya y mis manos acarician sus piernas con propiedad.

Mi boca devora la suya con movimientos sensuales que hacen que Kate me abrace con sus piernas acercando mi excitación a su humedad. Yo muevo la cadera hacia delante y mis labios besan su mejilla mientras ambos respiramos con dificultad.

-No lo niegues más Kate. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo. Me gustas, dios, me encantas-Susurro en su oído y mis labios besan su cuello.

Ella me abraza con fuerza y yo acerco más mi cadera a la suya.

-Esto no está bien, se supone que te odio…se supone…-Yo sonrío mirándola a los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me odias…-Vuelvo a besar su cuello y mis manos acarician su cintura, por debajo de la camiseta.

Siento como mi erección presiona los pantalones de pijama de forma dolorosa y la acerco de nuevo a su humedad para que me sienta.

-No…-Susurra ella aceptándolo por fin.

Eso hace que enloquezca aun más y vuelvo a besarla.

Mis manos se descontrolan y tocan sus pechos, bajando luego hasta la cinturilla de sus pantaloncillos, la miro a los ojos y mi mano se mete dentro, tocando sus bragas húmedas.

-Oh, Kate…-Murmuro sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que brillan llenos de excitación -Déjame… déjame probarte, por favor…

Mis labios besan su cuello con locura y levanto su camiseta besando sus pechos. Ella no pone ninguna resistencia y sus manos se meten en mi pelo apremiándome para que siga.

Son perfectos, tal y como los había imaginado tantas veces.

Mis labios lamen uno de sus pechos, chupando y mordiendo por momentos mientras mi mano acaricia el otro, haciéndola gemir muy bajito.

-Rick…-La escucho decir.

-¿Quieres que pare?-Pregunto sin dejar de lamer la punta rosada.

-No… si…no lo sé-Ella que tiene los ojos cerrados gime de nuevo y yo siento que si seguimos, estoy a punto de hacérselo allí en la cocina, así que me detengo.

Esto es como un sueño, como uno de tantos que he tenido con ella.

-Dime que no estoy soñando…-Digo juntando mi frente con la de ella.

-¿Qué?-Me pregunta confundida y yo sonrío.

-Eres hermosa-Digo luego y ella acaricia mi pecho desnudo.

-No podemos…

-Oh, sí, si podemos.

Ella se muerde el labio y mira hacia abajo, viendo como mi erección presiona los pantalones con fuerza.

-Creo que voy a ir a la cama.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Digo sonriendo.

-No-Dice ella rápidamente-Creo que… creo que no.

-¿Crees?

-Calla. Esto…

-Es nuevo.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es fácil. Tú me deseas y yo te deseo…

-No, yo no puedo desearte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque siempre te he odiado.

Yo la beso y ella suspira dejando que lo haga.

-Pues no parece que lo hagas.

-Voy a ir a la cama ¿vale?-Ella se baja de la encimera y yo tengo que sostenerla porque parece mareada.

-¿Vas a dejar el chocolate?

Ella me mira y está a punto de decir algo pero simplemente se va y sube las escaleras rápidamente, dejándome completamente sonriente.


End file.
